


The Padawans

by JediMasterBailey



Series: The Padawans [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediMasterBailey/pseuds/JediMasterBailey
Summary: Two years in the aftermath of Order 66, Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee reunite as they fight to survive against the Empire. Neither expected to see the other again, let alone fall in love.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee & Luminara Unduli, Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Luminara Unduli
Series: The Padawans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080086
Comments: 113
Kudos: 98





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! The time has finally come for me to produce the story Feloni is still witholding from us and that is the post Order 66 Barrissoka story we deserve! This story has been in my head for months and I'm so excited to finally be putting it out there for you guys to see! This will be the biggest writing project I take on as this story will be the first of three parts (there is so much to cover after all!). With that being story will be written to go along with what we have seen in canon, but with my own personal twist. I promise you, this will be a happy, romantic story once we get the angst out of the way ;)
> 
> With that being said, I hope you all enjoy the read. You can expect another update or two very soon. Please feel free to leave a comment as I love hearing your guy's feedback :) I love and appreciate all my readers so thank you so much as always <3 Remember the Force shall be with you always!
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Bailey

Prologue

_ “This is it.” _ Ahsoka Tano thought to herself as Senator Mas Amedda displayed the jury’s verdict into Chancellor Palpatine’s view. Her defense, Senator Padme Amidala has made valid points, yet Ahsoka knows her fate has been sealed. Admiral Tarkin is known to be very persuasive and to have friends in high places. She was going to be executed for a crime she did not commit. Someone has successfully framed the rogue Padawan learner for the murder of the late political acitivist Letta Turmond and all the Jedi killed in the Temple bombing. 

Despite the lack of evidence, everyone the young woman thought she knew and trusted abandoned her. All except her Master, Anakin Skywalker. No matter how hard Ahsoka tried to prove her innocence, it wasn’t enough. Not enough to keep her Padawan beads intact. All Ahsoka could do now is hold her breath as Palpatine cleared his throat.

“Ahsoka Tano, by an overwhelming count of-”

“Chancellor!” Anakin’s voice interrupts as he enters the arena with four Temple guards trailing behind him.

Ahsoka quickly turns her head around to face her mentor as Palaptine regards him with a tone of amusement, “I hope you have a reason for bursting into our proceedings, Master Skywalker.”

“I’m here with evidence and a confession from the person responsible for all the crimes Ahsoka has been accused of...Barriss Offee, member of the Jedi Order and traitor!” announced Anakin, moving to reveal the handcuffed Mirialan behind him.

Ahsoka’s heart stopped. Barriss Offee, her best friend in the Order, a traitor? A murderer? No. It couldn’t be true. Barriss is a healer, someone who was all too willing to sacrifice herself for the sake of millions back on Geonosis. She is the student of the esteemed Jedi Master Luminara Unduli, a respected Padawan the younglings looked up to. There was no way the dark figure wielding Asajj Ventress’s lightsabers she dueled against could possibly be the same woman Ahsoka knew. 

No! Barriss was devastated at the Jedi bombing memorial, Ahsoka saw the tears, the grief that threatened to take over. Murderers do not mourn for the dead. Something wasn’t adding up, yet there Barriss stood, completely exposed without her blue hood or lightsaber. Though she would have every reason to be angry, Ahsoka did not have the strength to be hateful. Instead she looks to Barriss and asks, “Barriss? Is that true?”

“Tell them the truth!” Anakin growls, pointing to the crowds above.

At first, Barriss looked hesitant. Pausing presumably to gather her thoughts before looking into the cameras and confessing, “I did it, because I’ve come to realize, what many people in the Republic have come to realize is that the Jedi are ones responsible for this war! That we have so lost our way that we have become villains in this conflict. That we should be the ones put on trial,  _ all of us _ ! And my attack on the Temple was an attack on what the Jedi have become, an army fighting for the dark side, fallen from the light we once held so dear.This Republic is failing! It’s only a matter of time…”

Anakin then pulls Barriss back as Palpatine waves to the guards, “Take her away!”

With multiple yellow sabers igniting, Barriss’s face softens as her eyes meet with Ahsoka’s. Never has the Togruta seen a prisoner look more remorseful as Barriss was being escorted out. The trial was over with, but not in the way Ahsoka wanted or expected. She notices Anakin smiling at her, but she doesn’t reciprocate. Barriss Offee was going to be locked away, possibly executed for her crimes. No amount of reassurances or smiles can numb the pain she began to feel inside. 

_ “Why Barriss? What went wrong? Was there something I could’ve done?” _ Ahsoka mused as she slowly made her way outside with Padme’s assistance. Padme’s lips are moving, but Ahsoka hears none of it. Barriss’s words echoed in her head, replaying itself as Ahsoka desperately picked through each word. There may have been a confession, but what exactly caused her friend to go down a dark path remains unanswered.

Friend. Does she still consider Barriss a friend? As with everything else, Ahsoka was at a loss. Her whole world has been turned upside down and none of her training has prepared her for it. 

Now, members of the Jedi Council, including Anakin greet her with open arms. She gets the impression that she will be offered to rejoin the Order. Little do they know that Ahsoka already has an answer for them. If there’s one thing Ahsoka knew for sure it was this; she can no longer be a Jedi. 

________________________________________

Barriss Offee is numb. For the first time in her life, she feels nothing. Everything has gone so horribly wrong. 

It should have been Letta up there on the stand. Oh, yes, it should have been. True, it was Barriss who conceived the idea of an attack on the Temple and indeed, it was she, who gave Letta the nanobombs. But no one was supposed to die.

It was Letta who said she would sacrifice herself to prove a point, not her poor husband. Not once did the woman mention that she would feed the bombs to someone else and then have him explode during a time where there would be victims. After all, Barriss was studying to be a healer. She saves lives rather than take them. There was only to be one casualty that day no strings attached and yet here she was, walking towards solitary confinement. 

If it is decided that Barriss is to die for her crimes, then she will accept it with whatever dignity she had left. The traitor was no fool. Despite her impeccable reputation, Barriss made a choice; a choice she can’t come from. Master Luminara was right, the dark side is the worst of afflictions. Barriss thought she could put an end to the war by forcing the Jedi to step back. Nobody listened to her growing concerns and as always her Master was sent off-world. When Barriss needed help the most, she was alone. Alone long enough to stupidly allow the darkness to settle. She just never expected Ahsoka to get caught in it.

Green hands balled into fists.

_ “Damn it Letta, why did it have to be her?!  _

Tears then began to land on the ground as Barriss’s heart broke all over again, remembering the moment she panicked and killed Letta out of rage. From that moment on, Barriss knew she fell and there was no turning back. Any chance of her becoming the knighted healer she dreamed of was gone. She then thinks back to her duel with Skywalker.

_ “You should have gotten rid of them!” Anakin snarled, blue blades clashing against red. _

_ “I think they suit me!” Barriss hissed back with a grin that wasn’t her own. _

Barriss swallows back a sob, not wanting to completely breakdown in public. In the eyes of the Republic and the Order, she will forever be known as a murderous traitor. Looking straight ahead, the prison was now in sight. Knowing her connection to the Force would be severed, Barriss sends a final message to Luminara, who was lightyears away, through their bond  _ “Master, I’ve failed you. I don’t expect you to forgive me or see me again… but I want you to know that I love you and I thank you for all you’ve done for me.” _

Within seconds, the Force could no longer be felt as Barriss was shoved into her cell. Blinking the last of her tears, Barriss throws herself onto her bunk face down. Sleep threatens to take over, but she fights to stay awake. For it has been days since Barriss has been able to sleep without nightmares. Whether it be the screams of the dead Jedi she was responsible for or the sight of herself killing everyone she loved, Barriss no longer had any peace. She then sees Ahsoka’s broken expression from the trial, crushing whatever was left of her heart. 

“Ahsoka...I’m sorry….I’m so, so, sorry! I hate myself for what I’ve done. I just wanted a better life for us…. I just wanted everyone to come home… no one was supposed to die! I didn’t want this!” Barriss screams hysterically, her body convulsing in agony. 

Unbeknownst to the wailing teen, a Temple guard stands outside the cell, having witnessed the entire episode.This particular guard was one of the four that stood by the newest prisoner during her arrest, having been intrigued by what the girl had to say. The man could not deny how corrupt the Republic has become and how foolish it was for the Jedi to enable it. Suddenly, the guard’s standing in the Order began to make no sense.

Meanwhile in that same moment, Ahsoka was walking away from the Temple, from Anakin who watched helplessly from afar. Somewhere on a Republic cruiser, Luminara falls to her knees, knowing what has become of her apprentice. Nothing will ever be the same. 

Back in Palpatine’s office, the secret Sith Lord laughs, relishing in how the day’s events unfolded. For Darth Sideous knew that Barriss’s words rang with truth. The Republic was failing and it was only a matter of time.


	2. The Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidious commissions the Grand Inquisitor to find Barriss, who managed to escape prison before the events of Order 66. Meanwhile, Ahsoka gets the biggest mission of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! OMG FINALLY I HAVE PERFECTED THIS CHAPTER! There were so many rewrites and edits I needed to make, but it's been done and I hope you guys enjoy this next installment. I'm hoping to bust out the third chapter within the next two days, if not the latest would be by the end of this coming week. Anyhow thank you to everyone who has given kudos or left a comment, your guys loving support is what makes this story happen. As always, I'm looking forward to hearing your feedback.
> 
> Also side note age wise, Ahsoka is 18 and Barriss is 19(the most magical age of all of Star Wars). We don't have exact confirmation of Barriss's canon age, but Feloni has stated that Barriss was "slightly older" than Ahsoka so I'm just gonna guesstimate that she be about a year or so older. Should we ever get a answer, I can always go back and make the edits. Okay, I'm done talking, enjoy!
> 
> Love always,
> 
> Bailey

1

Darth Sideous studies the names of Jedi yet to be found in the aftermath of Order 66 as he awaits the arrival of his top Jedi hunter, the Grand Inquisitor. His gold eyes remain on the one name that has infuriated him the most, Barriss Offee. Nearly two years after her escape from prison, not a single one of his Inquisitors have found the Mirialan. Even his apprentice Darth Vader has yet to sense her presence. Hatred ran hotly in the dark lord’s veins at how pitiful the situation has become. Despite having the entire galaxy under his thumb, the fallen Padawan has managed to stay hidden in the shadows.

Connecting gnarled fingers together, Sideous inhales sharply, searching his mind once again on how Barriss could have made it this far without being sighted. The fact that the girl was successful in breaking out of a prison specifically made to restrain Jedi was both impressive and admittedly frightening to the Sith lord. It was no different than the idea of Anakin Skywalker’s offspring surviving and being trained in the ways of the Force. Both pose a great threat to his Empire and as a Sith who intends his rule to be eternal, all threats must be destroyed. Unless those threats can be caught and bent to his will, like Vader. She had to be found, she needed to be brought to him alive. After all, there was a reason for keeping Master Unduli around.

A tall Puuan male clad in all black armor then entered the office, bowing lowly to his superior.

“You’ve requested to see me, my Lord.” 

“Yes.” drawled Sidious, pointing to the holographic prison file of Barriss, “I don’t believe I need to explain how crucial it is that we find this girl.”

“No, my Lord, but as you know she has been difficult to track down. There have been no reports of her anywhere, dead or alive.” nodded the Grand Inquisitor.

“Then perhaps we need to set a trap. I’m sure our lost Padawan would hate to see anything happen to these.” smiled the Sith as he withdrew two lightsaber hilts from his robes. He ignites them both, brandishing one green and one blue blade.

“I assume those are Unduli and Offee’s lightsabers?” asked the Puuan.

“Precisely.” Sidious answers, “As you know, the lightsaber of a Sith is not one that is made, but taken. I’m sure Ms.Offee would not want these in the wrong hands. Should we start another search with these in hand, she will present herself to us.”

“Where do you suggest I look? I doubt she is residing in any of the Core worlds.” probed the Grand Inquisitor with a raised brow.

“Take one or two of your own and go to the Outer Rim. She most likely was wise enough to avoid any Republic territory like Tano. Search every planet, every city, every house. Leave no stone unturned and kill anyone or anything that gets in the way. For your sake, I would not return empty handed. Remember, I want her alive.” the Dark Lord instructs pushing the lightsabers to his acolyte with the Force. 

Catching both hilts, the Grand Inquisitor affirms, “It shall be done my Master, but would Lord Vader also be joining us? His presence would be an asset to us.” 

Sidious scoffs, “Never mind him! My apprentice is searching the galaxy for those foolish rebels that dare oppose us. Besides, I would not trust him to bring the girl back to me unharmed. He has yet to control his anger. Now, go, there is no time to waste!” 

“As you wish.” bowed the Grand Inquisitor once more before exiting the room..

Once he was alone, Sidious stared into the holographic rendering of Barriss’s eyes.The amount of fear and sorrow etched into the young woman’s face was enough for the Sith Master to cackle.The hatred he had previously felt dissipated as he placed full confidence into his inquisitors to bring the rogue Jedi back.

“Oh my dear, you have done well keeping yourself hidden from me, but soon you will be mine. You will return home and you will learn to call me Master. As for poor Luminara…well I shall take great pleasure in seeing you put an end to her misery!” 

________________________________________

Rotting in a prison for six months with nothing but her failures to reflect on nearly drove her to madness; to the point where she attempted to take her own life multiple times. Just before she broke out, Barriss was under constant supervision and her privacy was almost nonexistent. Tubes were shoved down her throat for meals. She was escorted and timed whenever she needed to use the refresher. When she wasn’t eating or drinking, her limbs were tightly bound. If she ever so much as shed a tear, a Temple guard would immediately enter her cell and inject her with a heavy sedative. With her spirit crushed and her heart completely broken, Barriss was only left with her wit to free herself.

After a few days of hiding in the Coruscant underworld, Barriss was able to secure passage to leave the system. Knowing that the Republic would have a generous bounty on her head for her safe return back to prison, the escapee had to take the risk and flee into Seperatist space.The obvious choice for destination ended up being her birthworld, Mirial. It was a planet deep into the Outer Rim, with hundreds of sentients looking just like her. From what Barriss could remember, the droid army occupation on Mirial was minimal in comparison to a planet like Serreno. 

Upon arriving at Mirial, Barriss made herself at home in the planet’s largest medical center. Even without the Force, the former Jedi apprentice had years of medical training to make use of herself. Using the alias, Luna Unduli, for her protection, Barriss spent her days proving herself to be a superior medic; stitching wounds faster than they can bleed and resistating even the most traumatic of cases. Within days, “Luna” became the top surgical nurse, having the least amount of casualties in the hospital’s records. 

In a desperate attempt to leave the past behind, Barriss remained cut off from the Force and refused to watch or read any news on what was occurring off world. She needed time before she could confront her past and make peace with it. Of course, she thought of her Master and Ahsoka often, missing them both equally. But, until the war was over, Barriss saw no point in seeking either of them out. 

About a year after settling in, an observable new change presented itself over the capital city of Kent Kutsal. Instead of droids, white cadets known as Stormtroopers began to build camps and patrol the streets. Unaware of what truly happened to the Republic and by extension the Jedi Order, Barriss paid no regard to the troops. She figured that as long as kept her true identity a secret, it didn’t matter who occupied the city. However, Barriss admittedly felt less vulnerable when there were droids.

Strictly for the sake of survival, Barriss followed a simple daily routine; wake up, eat, work, pray, drink, sleep, repeat. After punching out from her usual twelve standard hour shift, Barriss makes her way to the city temple. The wind chill and the fresh snow falling all around her allowed the respected nurse to unwind and enjoy the walk.

It has been said that Mirial was the cold opposite of Tatooine. The planet was almost entirely covered in dry ice with no cities for miles. Vegetation and animal life was few and far inbetween, but for what the planet lacked in natural beauty, it made up for its cities. Not a single building was dull. Every house, every store, even the cantina glittered with intricate mosaics. It was an artist’s dream to walk the cobblestone streets of the marketplace. With Mirialans being a people that valued their beliefs in the Force, all the best architecture went into the building of the temple.

Standing over 60 meters tall and constructed completely out of moonstone, the cathedral was a sight to behold. In lieu of electricity, thousands of candles adorned the space with calming incenses perfuming the air. Throughout her apprenticeship, Luminara would tell Barriss that their birth culture was one of the few that understood and respected the Force as much as the Jedi do. 

Kneeling on one of the many mats that covered the ground, Barriss inhales deeply, clearing her mind. It’s been months since she’s meditated, but praying was the safest option. As usual, Barriss prayed for the friends she lost, her Master, and above all, Ahsoka. More than anything else, Barriss wanted the people she’s hurt to find peace.

Like clockwork, Barriss then walks to the cantina for her nightly drink. The bartender, an older, yellow Mirialan male by the name of Vec Colh, always had Barriss’s glass of Alderaan wine waiting for her, never charging her for her impeccable work as a nurse. It didn’t stop Barriss from leaving behind a generous tip. Luminara did raise her to be polite after all.

Taking her usual seat at the bar, Vec welcomed Barriss with a smile, “How’s my favorite medic today?”

“Same stuff, different day.” Barriss smiles back, taking a sip of her wine.

“Maybe if you weren’t working so hard all the time, you’d finally have an interesting story to tell me!” Vec chuckles polishing the last of the washed mugs.

“Oh believe me, I have enough stories under my belt to last me a lifetime. I just chose not to share.” winked Barriss.

“One of these days kid, I’ll persuade you to drink Corellian ale and we could see what happens. Exhibit A!” Vec says gesturing to a group of giggling young Mirialan women sitting in a nearby booth.

Barriss laughs, “As I’ve told you several times. Tricks like that only work for the weak minded.”

Admitting defeat, the bartender sighs, “Can’t say that I didn’t try! As someone who is a father and now a grandfather, I’d love for you to come to my bar with a smile on your face instead of the usual stoic face. I’ve been meaning to ask you, why do you always look so down in the dumps? I know you see all sorts of crazy things in the medical field, but I’ve served plenty of cheerful surgeons over the years.”

Automatically Barriss uses the same excuse she gives to her colleagues, “I have a busy mind.”

“Is that so? Well I’m no Minder, but they say barkeeps are the best listeners.” Vec replied sincerely, topping off Barriss’s glass with more wine.

“I appreciate the sentiment, but I’m afraid no one can help me in that department.” Barriss sighs before finishing, “I’ve lost some very important people my life thanks to my actions. So really it’s no one else’s fault but mine”

We’ve all made mistakes in our life Miss. Unduli.You look far too young to be carrying such a burden. You have a whole life ahead of you, don’t waste it.” Vec comforts, pouring more wine into Barriss’s glass. “Surely, there is someone out there who can help you see that.”

“I’m not so sure. I had a mother and a friend, but our paths changed and I don’t even know if they’re still out there.” Barriss confesses with a saddened expression before downing her glass.

“Hmm, I see.” Vec ponders before grimacing at the sight of a couple of Stromtroopers walking in, “Hard to say how your mother and friend would be faring with the Empire taking over the galaxy.”

One of the troopers then silenced the crowd with a chilling announcement, “Attention citizens, The Grand Inquisitor has requested that all citizens line up in the central plaza.It has come to our attention that there could possibly be a traitorous Jedi here. Please exit the cantina immediately!”

The glass in Barriss’s hand shatters as everyone hesitantly followed the order. She doesn’t hear or notice Vec rushing to clean her hand over the sound of her own heartbeat pounding. Her worst nightmare was becoming reality. Whoever this “Grand Inquisitor” was would be able to expose her through close inspection.

“Luna! Hey, c’mon we gotta go, it’s going to be alright!” Vec shouts, gently pushing Barriss off her seat and out to where the crowds were starting to pool. Not having the strength to speak, Barriss silently follows along, pushing her hood up to conceal the tears that pricked her eyes.

Parked in front of the temple she walked out of just an hour before was a grey shuttle by the likes Barriss has never seen. Three figures dressed in black stood surrounded by more Stormtroopers. Despite the many heads blocking her view, Barriss is able to make out that two of the three strangers wore black triangular shaped helmets while the third looked to be a Puuan male with sinister red markings under and over his glowing, yellow iris. The dark side permeated off them in waves increasing the amount of adrenaline pumping in Barriss’s body.

“People of Mirial!” the Puuan exclaims raising both arms up, “I am the Grand Inquisitor and I come to you in peace! There is no need to be afraid, that is, unless you are harboring the individual we are looking for. In a moment, we will be conducting a search. We are looking for a Jedi and as you know such an individual is extremely dangerous. My colleagues and I are lucky to have the traitor’s weapon in hand to lure her to us.”

Barriss’s eyes widened at the sight of the blue blade as the Grand Inquisitor ignited her lightsaber for all to see. 

“ _ How is that possible?!” _ Barriss internally screamed to herself, thinking her weapon to have been destroyed after the trial. But the surprise didn’t end there as another hilt could be seen hanging off the belt of the Grand Inquisitor. It was a hilt that Barriss knew just as intimately as she knew her own; the hilt of Luminara Unduli.

For the first time in almost two years, Barriss calls upon the Force to fuel her as her fear quickly turns into anger. Why does this man have her Master’s lightsaber and what did they want with her? Turning over to look at Vec for what she knew to be the last time, Barriss whispers, “Whatever you do, don’t follow me. Just run.”

Before Vec could even answer, Barriss leapt into the air and used the Force to pull lightsabers from the Grand Inquisitor into her own hands. Landing on top of the shuttle, green and blue clashed with red as both helmeted figures sprung into action.

Looking genuinely shocked, the Grand Inquisitor claps his hands, “Well, well, look what we have here! Padawan Offee taking a stand! I must admit, I expected better of you, but as you all can see, no traitor can resist the sight of their own weapon! Troops! Set to stun, the Emperor needs this one alive!”

“Too bad, I won’t be handing myself over!” Barriss screams, pushing both her opponents away before making a run for it.

Summoning all the strength she has, Barriss leapt from building to building, deflecting blaster fire away as she keeps the shipyard in sight just beyond the medical center. Unfortunately, as soon as she landed on the frozen runway, six red lightsabers reignited, blocking her escape. Having to revert back to her knowledge of Makashi, Barriss does her best to block the powerful blows her opponents were throwing. With so much happening, the fact that the red lightsabers were spinning didn’t register in Barriss’s psyche as she fought for life, hoping one of her opponents would leave an opening. 

But the opening never came as the entire fleet of Stormtroopers managed to catch up and fire stunning beams at Barriss, rendering her unconscious.

“Grab the lightsabers ladies, it’s time our lost girl got some rest. Tell Lord Sidious that his plan worked!” commanded the Grand Inquisitor, bending down to pick up Barriss’s limp body.

________________________________________

Ahsoka, now also known as “Fulcrum”, waits patiently aboard her cruiser for her next assignment from Bail Organa. Since joining the rebellion, Ahsoka was starting to feel more of herself since Order 66. Armed with two newly created lightsabers, the Togruta is always ready to take down the Empire that took her family away.

The main holoprojector then sounded a small alarm, indicating a new transmission was coming through. Excited to no longer be floating around in space, Ahsoka happily accepts the call. As expected, a full body holographic image of Bail Organa materializes, “Hello there, Ahsoka.”

“Don’t you mean Fulcrum? Why so serious?” frowned Ahsoka, a little uneasy that her given name was used.

“Something unexpected has happened and I think it’s best you should know about it. You may want to sit down for this.” Bail explains, motioning for the young woman to sit.

Crossing her arms, Ahsoka retorts, “Why is it that whenever bad news is coming, people assume that sitting down is best? I’m fine where I am, just give it to me straight Bail.”

“Alright.” Bail says, pausing to take a breath, “It’s come to our attention that a Jedi has been captured by the Empire on Mirial. Allegedly Palpatine issued three of his Inquisitors to bring her to him.”

“Mirial?” Ahsoka exhales, falling back onto the chair behind her, “Could it be?”

“It’s her, Ahsoka. They have Barriss Offee in custody.” Bail confirms gently, knowing full well how powerful the name would be to his youngest spy. 

Digging her nails into the armrests, Ahsoka asks, “You want me to rescue her, don’t you?”

There was a moment of silence before Bail spoke back up, “Only if you’re willing to. I know this must be hard for you to hear, but we feel that she may be valuable to our cause.”

Ahsoka snorts, “What makes you think she’s going to want to join a rebellion? You and I both know what she’s capable of!”

“That may be, but you told me yourself that you believe Barriss was right about the Republic, about Palpatine. It seems to be that she did not want to be found and now who knows what will be done to her.” Bail argued before deflating, “I don’t mean to undermine your feelings Ahsoka, but maybe if we had her in our custody, we can get the answers we need. Any advantage we have over the Empire is essential.”

Not since she was forced to bury the 501st, has Ahsoka been so shaken. Her mind reminds her that Barriss was the one to betray her and push her away from the Order, from Anakin, while her heart screams that she needed Barriss. 

Ahsoka would be lying if she said Barriss wasn’t the first person that came to her mind when Rex pointed the blaster at her. That for so many days and nights, she cried over the events of her trail. But buried deep within, lies the old warm feelings Ahsoka felt whenever she was with the Mirialan, the Barriss she knew to be her friend. Sweet memories of them joining hands when they thought they were going to die on Geonosis, laughing at the other’s antics whenever their Masters were around, and the quiet moments in between when they were just Ahsoka and Barriss and not war commanders. 

As much as Ahsoka wished she could forget about Barriss, she was never ready or willing to let go. She needed closure. She had to know why Barriss did what she did and why she looked at her with such remorse. And now the Empire has her.

Ahsoka gritted her teeth and slammed a fist down on the table. She thought she was angry at the Empire when she had to rescue her abused friend Kaeden Larte back on Raata, but now Ahsoka was enraged. Knowing how barabic the Imperials can be, she prays that they don’t do so much as lay a finger on Barriss or else there will be hell to pay.

“Ahsoka?” Bail’s voice calls out, “Are you alright?”

Pulling herself together Ahsoka looks at the Senator straight in the eye, “I accept the mission. Where can I find her?”

“One of our spies on Mirial was able to place a homing device on the shuttle Barriss was taken to, I’m sending you the coordinates now. Oddly enough, they appear to be heading to a moon called Nur. It is rumored to be the training academy of the Inquisitorius. I’ll also be sending you a detailed blueprint of the fortress. It will undoubtedly be heavily guarded.” 

Ahsoka laughs, “You’re talking to someone who was able to take one of these suckers out without a weapon. I’ll be in and out. Where should I take her afterwards?”

“Dattooine, Mon Montha has successfully secured our first true base there. You both will be safe there. Report back to me once you’ve succeeded in the mission and I’ll meet you there.” Bail answers with a grin, “Sounds like you’re ready for the task! May the Force be with you both.”

“I’m full of surprises. May the Force be with you Bail.” Ahsoka wishes before swiveling in her pilot’s chair and punching in the coordinates for Nar. 

“You better not be dead when I get there Barriss, we have a lot to catch up on.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka travels to the moon of Nur to rescue Barriss against all odds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! At long last, I've completed the rescue mission and we begin the healing process these girls desperately need to make way for all the fluffy romance later. I've dropped some hints on where the story is going to take us next as Ahsoka and Barriss will be faced with some life changing challenges. Vader will be making an appearance in the next installent and emotions will run high. I can assure you that it's going to be one hell of a rollercoaster ride; we are just now making our ascent ;)
> 
> As always, I'm anxious to hear what you all think. None of this is possible without the love and support of my readers, so thank you so much, I love you more than you'll ever know <3 Hope you enjoy the read and remember the Force will be with you...always.
> 
> Love,  
> Bailey

2

With a groan Barriss awakes to a dimly lit room, her head throbbing in pain from her skull crashing onto the icy pavement of the shipyard after being shot by Stormtroopers on Mirial. She then quickly realizes that she was strapped into a chair as her limbs struggled against the restraints.

“Comfortable?” called out an unfamiliar voice. The voice sounded gargled, but distinctly female.

“I’ve had worse.” Barriss answers flatly, her eyes searching for the darkness for the presence speaking to her.

A figure that Barriss recognizes to be one of the two helmeted Inquisitors she spared with then came into the light, a hand gripping the circular double ended lightsaber.

“Perks of being a favorite I suppose.” sneered the woman, leaning herself close to Barriss’s face.

“To who? Last I checked, I was nobody’s favorite.” Barriss retorted to which her captor cackled.

“If only that were true! The Emperor has been searching for you for a long time.”

Barriss rolls her eyes, “You’re wasting your time. I don’t know who you are or who this Emperor is, but i'd rather die than to join your cause.”

“Oh? But you do…” the Inquisitor laughs as she takes her helmet off to reveal a pretty, dark skinned face with yellow eyes and chin length, choppy black hair. 

“Trilla?! Is that really you?” Barriss gasps looking at her former crechemate in horror.

“In the flesh.” Trilla smirks, “Surprised?”

Barriss shakes her head, “I don’t understand. How could you allow yourself to become like this?!”

“Ha!” Trilla snorts, “Because unlike you, my Master wasted no time in giving me up. I am what Cere made me!”

“I don’t believe it.” Barriss says bowing her head. Although Barriss and Trilla rarely crossed paths during their apprenticeship, the Mirialan knew Cere Junda to be a kind and just Jedi Knight. “I’m sorry for whatever happened to you Trilla, but you can still make a choice. You don’t have to do this!”

“I’m stronger now because of the pain!” Trilla huffs, igniting a single red blade, “And I don’t need your pity. If I could, I’d gladly finish you off. Dark side, light side… no one likes a traitor.”

“Then why don’t you? You'd be hailed a hero for doing so, isn’t that your job anyways? To kill your very own?” Barriss insists.

“As if you’re one to talk! But yes, I do hunt what’s left of the Order. Don’t you know? You were right about the Republic! And now it’s kill or be killed!” Trilla fires back, hovering the lightsaber just over Barriss’s heart. “It’s just all so pathetic! A terrorist pretending to be a person that heals? Using the very name of the woman whose heart you broke! And don’t get me started on Ahsoka Tano!”

“Shut up!” Barriss shouts, jerking forward. “You have no idea what you’re talking about!”

“Enlighten me then!” Trilla shouts back before reaching for a small device from her belt, “After all, you won’t be going anywhere as long as my brothers and sisters have this!”

Barriss’s eyes widened as she recognized the device to be one to detonate a bomb, a biological one.

“What did you do to me?” 

Trilla’s lips curled upward, “Consider it a taste of your own medicine. Should you or anyone try to take you from here, a push of a button and poof! No more Barriss.”

“You’re a monster…” Barriss cries, tears splashing onto her cheeks.

“And so are you.” Trilla fires back before turning to leave, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I must fetch your new Master.” 

“This isn’t over, Trilla.” 

Trilla pauses before looking over her shoulder. For a moment a glimmer of the girl Barriss remembers shows herself, looking almost apologetic. 

“Nothing is truly over.”

______________________________________

“Hmm, so much for the warm welcome.” Ahsoka says to no one as she comes out of hyperspace towards her destination, seeing no Imperial starships hovering over Nur’s atmosphere. Talking aloud has proven itself to be helpful in calming her nerves when confronting risky missions. As bleak as the Force was to her now, verbalizing her thoughts brought her back to a simpler time. A time where she still had Anakin and Obi-wan as her traveling companions. Ahsoka doesn’t allow herself to think about them for too long because like Barriss, she still doesn’t know what’s become of her friends.

Were they alive and hiding somewhere like Barriss was? Are they dead? Did Obi-wan deliver her message to Anakin? Was Anakin alright? 

As if someone slapped her, Ahsoka comes to a bittersweet conclusion. In a matter of minutes, she will be reunited with someone from her Jedi past. 

How will Barriss respond to seeing her again? How will she react to Barriss? Is the Mirialan going to take her hand or will she resist? 

Ahsoka desperately hopes it will be the former; her heart couldn’t take another loss. 

“If Barriss comes back, I wouldn’t be alone anymore.” Ahsoka breathes before redirecting her attention to her navicomputer to search for a discrete landing spot. 

Much like Kamino, Nur was mostly covered in water with scattered thunderstorms throughout. Not having many options to land, Ahsoka decides to accept the risks and steers her cruiser in the direction of the enormous black obelisk she knew to be the fortress. 

Fortress Inqusitorius was mostly underwater stretching for miles. The familiarity of it reminded Ahsoka of the awful Geonosian catacombs she navigated with Barriss long ago. Having looked at the building schematics Bail sent her, Ahsoka was aware of how heavily fortified the place would be. But if her past experiences with Stormtroopers and Inquisitors proved anything, the former Jedi had great odds. Thinking of Geonosis once more, a plan hatched inside Ahsoka’s head. With a smirk, she now knows exactly how to get Barriss out.

“Pretty sure I have some bombs laying around here. Now where’s that reactor?”

________________________________________

Taking a page from Master Luminara, Ahsoka lands the ship several parsecs away from the Fortress atop a cliff landing. Upon landing Ahsoka quickly throws together a backpack of bombs and slaps the senator onto a wrist. Mirroring what Obi-wan and Anakin used to do, the Torguta forgoes her cloak and exits, sprinting towards her destination. 

As expected, the group of cadets patrolling the perimeter began to fire at Ahsoka. Yet their efforts were child’s play against Ahsoka’s parries, batting away one shot after another. She moved so quickly, no one had the chance to call for backup. The ground forces suffered the same fate, granting her access to a door to cut a hole through. Undoubtedly, if Anakin were here, he would have been proud. Breaking into bases relatively undetected was something her Master rarely did. 

Once inside, Ahsoka leaps from wall to wall slashing any security cameras with ease. Gliding from one corridor to the next, she begins to sense Barriss’s presence, growing stronger the farther Ahsoka went as well as a few Inquisitors that were near Barriss’s location. As much as the Jedi wanted to rush to the rescue, she made a hard right in the opposite direction where the reactor would be. Having underestimated how far the reactor was from the interrogation room, Ahsoka knew she would need to leave with Barriss quickly to make it out in time. 

Unlike the assignment on Geonosis where she and Barriss were stopped by a small army of bugs and droids, the bombs were planted in less than a minute. As if the universe were aware of her budding anxiety, a heavy, sinking feeling weighed on her. The sensation was reminiscent of when Order 66 was given as feelings of loss and suffering coursed through her. 

Gripping the railing beside her, Ahsoka’s head exploded with screams of a female followed by a man. She couldn’t place who they belonged to but whoever it was intense pain. For whatever reason, it felt personal and she hated it. Who were these people and what did it have to do with her?

The sounds of the bombs ticking down brought Ahsoka back to the present as she made a break for her final destination. A frown crept onto her face detecting a change in Barriss’s Force signature. Was Barriss experiencing the same dread she was? 

“Hang on Barriss, I’m coming!”

_______________________________________

Pulling herself together, Barriss turns her attention to the Force. With a deep inhale, she focuses on her body to locate the bomb Trilla revealed to her. As she exhales, her mind becomes clear, picking up on the abnormality inside her. Much to Barriss’s relief she doesn’t pick up on the same nanobombs Leta Turmond’s poor husband ingested, but rather an implant that was located on her right deltoid muscle. 

She then opened to scan the room for any tool she could use to extract the bomb out. To the left of her there were cabinets and drawers that could potentially hold the objects of her desire. Given the contraption Barriss was restrained in, she was positive these the Imperials had sharp tools to torture their victims. Now all that was left to do was to get out of the chair. 

Hearing the voices of the presumed guards outside the room, Barriss knew she needed to be tactful about her escape. She knew if she tapped into a strong emotion, she could possibly break her limbs free. Sure, it would make noise but it would give her a fighting chance. 

All of a sudden, Barriss hears the screams of what sounded like a woman. Startled, Barriss tries to locate the source of the wailing. The atmosphere of the room turned cold as it was starting to become clear to Barriss that she was experiencing a premonition. As a Padawan, she experienced many and most of them were rarely good. This one was no different.

“BARRISS!” the voice screams again, causing Barriss to stare straight ahead where she sees a curled up orange figure. The individual appeared to be a prisoner much like herself once with the jumpsuit stretching all the way to the top of the individual’s head obscuring their hair. 

“Who are you?” Barriss asks shakily.

Dark amethyst orbs then met her own as a small scream escaped the girl’s throat, recognizing who it was.

“Master?!” Barriss calls out, her heart dropping at her teacher’s appearance. Luminara looked far older than her age between the heavy bags under her eyes and her sunken cheeks. It was as if the Jedi Master hadn't eaten or slept in weeks.

“What have they done to you? Where are you?”

Luminara looks as if she couldn’t hear her apprentice as she bowed her head and whispered to the floor, “Where did I go wrong with you Barriss? What have you become?”

Shaking her head, Barriss shouts back, “Nothing! You’ve done nothing! Can't you see me?! Master, please answer me!” 

Luminara then raises her head to gaze up to a presence Barriss couldn’t see, “I’m ready to die now. If that is what she chose, then I will face her.”

“MASTER NO! PLEASE! I’M RIGHT HERE, I'M NOT ONE OF THEM! YOU DID NOT FAIL, I DID!”

But it was too late, a black hand then offered a hand to which Luminara takes. She slowly starts to fade away, leaving behind a hysterical Barriss.

“LUMINARA!” Barriss bellowed as two new Inquisitors barged into the room, one of them slapping her straight across the face.

“Quiet!” the new shorter Inquisitor commanded.

The taller, grayer Inquisitor, a male whose species Barriss couldn’t identify immediately huffed a “Don’t waste your energy Seventh Sister, she’s not worth it.”

“Perhaps, but she is not to be underestimated, Fifth Brother.” replied the Seventh Sister before addressing Barriss, “Nonetheless, I suggest you save your voice for later my dear. You'll need it in order to complete your training.”

“Not if I have anything to say about it!”

All three heads turn to face the Togruta brandishing two white hued lightsabers that stood in the doorway. Barriss’s jaw dropped. Suddenly, she was seventeen again as it felt no time had passed and just a moment ago she was giving Ahsoka one last look before being pushed away by the Temple guards.

“Hello Barriss, it’s been a while.” Ahsoka says as she positions herself into a fighting stance.

“Ahsoka…” Barriss stuffers, her olive cheeks tinting in embarrassment. 

“How touching, a Jedi coming to the rescue.” the Seventh Sister snickers activating her weapon to life.

“Who said I was a Jedi?” Ahsoka fires back.

“Ahsoka, get out of here! The Emperor is on his way and you're surely outnumbered. I’m not worth it, save yourself!” Barriss pleads.

“Sorry Barriss, that’s not your decision to make. I’m not leaving here without you!” Ahsoka argues before using the Force to throw both her opponents back. She then dashes over to Barriss using her weapons to cut through the restraints. 

With seconds to spare, Ahsoka gives Barriss a lightsaber, “Look out!”

White light clashed against red as Barriss and Ahsoka deflected the overhead attack the Inquisitors threw. Adrenaline courses through Barriss’s body as she channeled herself back into her combat training, pushing back against the Seventh Sister with all her body weight. 

“Barriss, we need to get out of here right now!” Ahsoka said through gritted teeth as she landed a hard kick into the Fifth Brother’s abdomen. Using a free hand, Ahsoka quickly pulls Barriss’s hand out of the room. 

“Ahsoka wait! Stop!” Barriss resists as they dashed through the corridors, jumping over the crumpled bodies of Stormtroopers. 

“Damn it Barriss! We don’t have time for this! You’re coming with me whether you like it or not!” Ahsoka scoffs, rolling her eyes.

Stomping a foot down, Barriss clarifies,“I can’t leave!”

“What do you mean you can’t leave? Was I interrupting something important?”

“No! I have a bomb!”

“Seriously?!”

“It’s inside me, Ahsoka!” 

Ahsoka stops dead in tracks and meets Barriss’s eye, “What?”

“Oh good! Your little girlfriend filled you in on the situation!” The Seventh Sister cheers from the other end of the all, holding the same remote Trilla held earlier. “You can fight us all you want but Barriss won’t be leaving us anytime soon. Unless you’d like to see her blow up for stabbing you in the back! 

Seeing the crestfallen looks on both women’s face ensued a round of sinister laughter. 

“Barriss…”

“Don't…” the Mirialan interrupts, her voice wavering. Turning to face the enemy, Barriss feigns a look of defeat, “Alright, the jig is up. You all win because no matter what I lose. Whether your Master takes me or whether I go up in flames, my life is over.”

Both Inquisitors look to each other, not sure what to make of Barriss’s words. Giving a wink to Ahsoka, Barriss reignites Ahsoka’s lightsaber and hovers it over her right upper arm. Pressing the blade onto her skin, Barriss howls in agony as she cuts the bomb out, crushing it with her foot before collapsing to the ground. Instinctively, Ahsoka sprung into action, jamming the wall panel next to her to keep the Jedi hunters at bay while she hoisted Barriss back up.

“I’ve got you! Can you walk?!” Ahsoka asks in a panic knowing the bombs were set to go off any moment on top of Barriss’s traumatic injury. 

Breathing through the pain, Barriss nods her head pushing herself to run. Ahsoka takes the lead, moving as fast as they could as alarms sounded. The thundering footsteps of reinforcements only caused Ahsoka’s panic to grow. 

“I’m sorry Barriss but I’m going to have to carry you. This place is gonna blow!” 

Bending down to curl her arms under Barriss, Ahsoka propels them to the same entrance she cut a hole through. Just when the duo thought they were in the clear, the Fifth Brother and the Seventh Sister were outside to greet them, their lightsabers spinning in deadly circles. Barriss raises a hand in response using all of her energy to suspend them both. 

“Ahsoka… don’t stop…. I can hold them!” Barriss huffed, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. 

Ahsoka didn’t have time to speak as the fortress began to explode behind them launching them forward into the icy, unforgiving water. Pulling the aqua breathers from her belt, Ahsoka immediately places one in her mouth as she frantically searches for Barriss. They were too close to succeed for her to give up. She made a promise to Barriss that she would free her. If there’s one thing Ahsoka admired the most from Anakin; it was his determination. It was never too late to save the ones you cared about. 

To Ahsoka’s relief, an outstretched green hand grips onto her own. It was like Geonosis all over again.Jamming the spare aqua breather into Barriss’s mouth, Ahsoka began to swim them in the direction of her ship. After swimming for some time, the two burst out of the water and crawled back onto land.

“I’ve got you! I’ve got you!” Ahsoka repeats over and over again picking Barriss right back up.

With the ship in view, Ahsoka tightens her hold on Barriss as she leaps up to the cliff and hastily pushes the buttons necessary to release the loading ramp. Suspecting either the Fifth Brother or the Seventh Sister to still appear, Ahsoka rushes to lay Barriss onto the medical cot in the back area of the cruiser before preparing their launch to Dattooine. 

“C’mon, c’mon let’s go!” Ahsoka hisses impatiently to the navicomputer before a large grey fist hammered against the closing ramp.

“No!” yelled Ahsoka pushing the intruder out with all her strength. But before reaching to seal the door, the shine of two lightsaber hilts hanging on the Inquisitor’s belts catch Ahsoka’s eye. Without hesitation, she calls out to both hilts, catching them in her hands.

“Good luck telling your boss you lost the girl and these!” Ahsoka yells triumptely, saluting her fallen foes as she rose higher into the sky. Allowing herself a moment to catch her breath and relish in her victory, Ahsoka returns to Barriss’s side. As expected Barriss was unconscious, the shock and pain of cinching her own arm would do the strongest of any warrior in. 

Placing the two lightsabers on the bedside table, Ahsoka gets to work on cleaning and dressing Barriss’s wounds as well as her own. Now feeling how cold they both were, Ahsoka finishes her duty by finding them warm blankets to sleep in. She makes sure to tuck the Mirialan in tight with not wanting hypothermia to also be an issue. Trusting that they have entered back into hyperspace, Ahsoka gives into her fatigue throwing a pillow on the floor next to the cot. Although she had her own cabin, Ahsoka didn’t want to leave Barriss’s side. For there was so much to unpack and despite what she witnessed today, there was no way Barriss was going to wander her ship without supervision. As much as it pained her, Ahsoka couldn’t trust Barriss at the moment.

Tucking herself into her makeshift bed, Ahsoka falls asleep with ease. At long last after months of fighting and hiding, the long lost Padawans of Anakin Skywalker and Luminara Unduli were together again. All was calm, all was quiet. 

  
  



	4. The First Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Barriss take the first step in reconciling their relationship by having the necessary, difficult conversation. Darth Vader becomes aware of Barriss's presence after seeing her in a vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! At last I post another update to this story after several days in the hospital and dealing with other life crisis. Writing this story my "Keepers of the Peace" story (which should also be updated sometime later this week) have been my escape from reality. Thank you to all the new commenters I've been seeing; your feedback is everything to me.
> 
> I know many think that Ahsoka and Barriss's first conversation would be explosive, but I think given Ahsoka's forgiving nature, the conversation would be more civil. I hope you all enjoy the read and I can't wait to continue writing for you guys!
> 
> Love you all so much and remember the Force shall be with you, always! <3 
> 
> Bailey

3

Ahsoka was the first to wake up to her surprise. 

Back in their early friendship days when Ahsoka would meet with Barriss for morning meditation or practice sparring matches, the Mirialan would always be the first to rise. Now, Barriss was still sound asleep in her cot, looking the most peaceful Ahsoka has ever seen her. 

The memory of a restless, younger Ahsoka looking at a sleeping younger Barriss post Geonosis nearly caused the older Ahsoka to laugh. Despite everything that has happened, Barriss can still look flawless in her sleep. Not a single crease or frown could be found on the girl’s face. Regardless of where their relationship stood at the present, Ahsoka couldn’t deny that Barriss is beautiful; she always has been. With no Inquisitors on their tail, the Torguta took a moment to drink in her companion’s appearance.

The hair was the first notable difference Ahsoka picked up on. Barriss’s dark brunette bob has since grown into longer waves that reached all the way to her breasts. As strange as their situation was, Ahsoka found herself missing Barriss’s shorter hair. It made her old friend look more youthful, more like the Barriss she once knew. 

She also recalled Barriss wearing long black dresses with heels to go with her blue hood. Judging by the scrubs the woman was wearing now, Ahsoka wondered if Barriss returned to her healing roots on Mirial. If that was true, Ahsoka didn’t know what to make of that information. How could the very person that orchestrated a bombing and escaped from prison be a healer? Was that Barriss’s desperate attempt to erase her past like how Ahsoka tried pretending to be a mechanic?

No. Those situations couldn’t be compared; Ahsoka did not walk away from the Order to free herself from murder. She walked away from the heartbreak and grief she knew she would endure if she stayed in the very place where someone she cared for deeply betrayed her and no one came to her aid. 

In the beginning Ahsoka was completely lost navigating life on her own in Coruscant. Picking up menial jobs so she could eat, finding new places to sleep without getting mugged or killed. It was an experience Ahsoka wouldn’t wish upon anybody. For many days and nights, she cursed Barriss and the Order for putting her in that position. Yet, looking back on it now, a small part of Ahsoka is grateful that she wasn’t an active Jedi at the time of Order 66. Had Barriss not done what she did, she most likely would not have confronted Maul on Mandalore and saved herself from being blasted by the 501st.

Noticing the many blood and dirt stains on Barriss’s attire, Ahsoka quietly searches for any spare clothing. In a storage closet, she finds a black jumpsuit that looks like they would be large on Barriss, but it’ll have to do until Dattooine. It was at that moment Ahsoka realized that Barriss has remained petite in stature while she has grown much taller since their first meeting. After placing the outfit on top of the lightsaber hilts beside Barriss, Ahsoka leaves to check on their travel status.

Seeing that Dattooine was still hours away, Ahsoka decides to make caf, knowing full well her conversation with Barriss was going to be a long one.

________________________________________

_ Fourteen year old Barriss tossed and turned in her bed as the memories of the first battle of Geonosis replayed in her mind. She could see the countless bodies of Jedi and Clone troopers alike crumpling to the ground and hear the cries of the living that weeped for their fallen friends. Her eyes frantically searched for her Master, praying that Luminara was not lying amongst the dead. Yet, the battle droids were ruthless. Barriss’s hands were constantly in motion, deflecting blaster fire and slicing through droids. _

_ The worst moment of all was when a group of Geonosians grabbed her and flew her away from the arena. They hoisted her up so fast, Barriss’s lightsaber fell from her hand, falling to the ground while the Padawan could only watch in terror. Barriss screamed, her mind racing as to how to save herself from certain death. Should the bugs drop her, Barriss knew not even the Force could save her bones from shattering on impact. But the air was growing thinner and Barriss did not want to suffocate to death. Without another thought, the Mirialan thrashes against her captors. Despite their stick like appendages, the Geonosians maintained their tight grip. _

_ Barriss refused to give up. Remembering an earlier lesson about using any available resource to get herself out of sticky situations, Barriss bites down hard on one of the bug’s arms. Howling in pain, the bug released her as black blood poured from its bite wound. Barriss returns the favor to its companion and within seconds, she is free falling. _

_ This was it, Barriss thinks to herself as she plummeted to her death. The moment she hit the plateau, she would become another casualty that Barriss was sure was growing higher in number. With the ground now within reach, Barriss closes her eyes, waiting to join the Force. But her eyes flew right back open as something pulled on her cape followed by a hideous laugh. _

_ “Well hello little one, you didn’t think you’d die so easily did you?” coughed a cyborg that wielded two lightsabers in its claws.  _

_ Barriss’s jaw dropped in horror. The thing that had her looked like something from a nightmare. Raising the two lightsabers in the air to strike her down, the monster growled as its weapons remained suspended in the air. Someone was using the Force to save her. _

_ Barriss whips her head around to see her a furious looking Luminara holding her new captor in place.  _

_ “Let the girl go, now!” Luminara screamed, her violet eyes flashing with a fury her Padawan has never seen before. _

_ The cyborg cackled, “You are no match for me!” _

_ With a curl of her fist, Luminara pulls her opponent and Barriss towards her. Barriss was flabbergasted, sensing the anger, the fear in her mentor. _

_ Baring her teeth, Luminara repeats, “Let her go!” _

_ Barriss then drops to the ground as the claws holding her up relaxed under her Master’s control. With a great push, the cyborg was thrown several feet away giving Luminara the opportunity to grab Barriss’s hand and run in the other direction.  _

_ Whether it be from relief or fear, Barriss couldn’t stop the sobs escaping her throat as they ran through the battlefield, passing the endless corpses and debris that littered the desert. It was all too much for the girl to bear and she was repulsed at herself for cracking under the pressure. _

_ “Barriss, it’s okay, I’ve got you! Just hold on!” Luminara attempts to reassure Padawan as she searches for a place for the two to hide out in. Unfortunately fate had other plans for them as a missile exploded right before them causing Luminara to fall backward unconscious. _

_ “Master!” Barriss cries, quickly checking her Master’s vitals. Feeling a pulse under her finger tips, Barriss looks over her shoulder to see who fired the shot. Her blood boils seeing Count Dooku’s silhouette fade in the distance as he makes his escape.  _

_ Turning her attention back to Luminara, Barriss pleads, “Don't worry Master, I’ll get us out of here, you’re going to be okay, I swear it! Don’t leave me!” _

_ Barriss then shoots straight up from her bed in tears crying out, “Master!” _

_ Her bedroom door hisses open to reveal a worried Luminara. _

_ “What is it Barriss?! Are you alright?” Luminara asks as she makes her way to Barriss’s bedside. _

_ Feeling embarrassed for waking her Master up due to the same recurring flashback.Barriss eyes divert downward, “I’m sorry Master. I was remembering Geonosis again, please go back to sleep.” _

_ “Barriss, look at me.” Luminara says gently, wrapping an arm around her student, pulling her close. _

_ Barriss does as instructed to which Luminara smiles, “How many times must I tell you that you don’t have to apologize for waking me up? I’m your Master, it’s my job to care for you.” _

_ “But Master, this isn’t the first time this has happened. I’m a Jedi! I shouldn’t be dwelling on past battles and I shouldn’t be inconveniencing you with my emotions!” Barriss argues. _

_ Luminara lifts Barriss’s chin up to look her in the eye, “A child your age should not have lived through such a traumatic event either. You have every right to grieve what was lost that day my Padawan. It just takes time to heal my dear. You should know that better than anyone!” _

_ “There’s no training on emotional wounds Master.” Barriss sighs, deflating. _

_ “Don’t be so sure of that love. Fixing such things may not be so simple, but it can be done. What if I told you I still dream of that day?” Luminara confesses, causing Barriss’s eyes to widen. _

_ “You do?” Barriss gasps. _

_ Luminara sighs, “Of course, I do. I almost lost you.”  _

_ Resting her chin on top of Barriss’s head, Luminara continues, “Jedi Masters are supposed to accept the possibility of loss and are supposed to train themselves to let go of need be. It’s probably the hardest thing a Jedi could ever do. I may have done the work to prepare should that day ever come, but just because I can let go doesn’t mean I want to.” _

_ “Instead of abiding by the Jedi Code, I allowed my selfishness to take over. I was not willing to accept losing you. I allowed my anger and fear to dictate my actions to save you. Of course, had I not followed you, had I not stopped Grievous on time, you would’ve been gone. I don’t regret any of it, but not a day goes by where I’m not haunted by the idea of losing you.” _

_ “That’s why I insisted on training you in tandem fighting, why I encourage your healing studies, and why I preach the importance of always being prepared. Because Barriss, I can’t imagine my life without you by my side. No matter what this dreadful war brings, as long as I have my Padawan, I know I’ll be alright. I love you Barriss.” _

_ Barriss was overwhelmed by her teacher’s loving words. Since her first official day as a Padawan, Barriss suspected that Luminara cared for her deeply but now she knows for sure she is loved. Happy tears welled in her eyes as the teen buried herself in Luminara’s chest. _

_ “I love you too, my Master. I’ll do everything I can to make you proud. I won’t let anything happen to you as long as I shall live!” Barriss promises, feeling Luminara kiss her forehead. _

_ “I’m already proud of you Barriss. I’ve been proud of you since the moment I held you in my arms.” _

_ Barriss frowns and raises her head back up, “What?” _

_ Luminara beamed brightly as she explained, “I’ve known you since the day Master Jinn and Obi-wan brought you to the Temple. I was still a Padawan and I was with Master Vos when we saw our friend approach us with a bundle in his arms.” _

_ Barriss notices a blush form on Luminara’s cheeks at the mention of Obi-wan but says nothing as she listens to the rest of the tale.  _

_ “Master Jinn told me that the moment he laid eyes on you, he knew that you’d be my future apprentice. I wanted to laugh but then a little hand reached out to me underneath those blankets and that’s when I fell in love. You were the most beautiful thing I ever laid eyes on. I still can’t explain it but as I held you, I just knew that Qui-Gon was right, we were meant to be. I have to admit it was hard to give you up to the nursery, but of course I knew you’d grow up and as long as I continued to work hard, I could be your Master.” Luminara finishes with a far off look. Warmth filled Barriss’s body knowing the woman she's looked up to her whole life, loved her for as long as she had.  _

_ “There’s something I want you to remember Barriss, should we ever be separated.” _

_ Barriss nods, “Yes, Master?” _

_ “Darkness can’t exist without the light. After all, there are stars in space. Should you ever lose your way my Padawan, should something happen to me and you’re on your own, always remember to find the light. Even when all hope is lost, even if you stand alone, you must find that star. You’ll always find me there waiting for you. Do you understand Barriss?” Luminara says sincerely. _

_ “I think so Master.” _

Back in the present, Barriss awakens to a confused Ahsoka looking down on her. 

“Hey Barriss.” Ahsoka exhales as the Mirialan straightens herself up looking nervous.

“Ahsoka.” Barriss nods, avoiding eye contact.

“Bad dream?” quipped Ahsoka.

“Why do you ask?” Barriss asks, hugging herself.

“You were talking in your sleep. You kept crying out to your Master…” Ahsoka treaded carefully, suspecting the topic of Luminara to be a sensitive one.

“I see.”

A moment of silence passes before Ahsoka speaks up once more, “I found you a spare jumpsuit and there’s a shower a few doors down. We’re still a few hours away from our destination and I figure you’d like to clean up before we clear the air.”

Barriss tenses, “Yes, thank you.”

“I’ll be waiting in the kitchen.”

______________________________________

Meanwhile, Darth Vader meditates in his bacta tank on Mustafar, for he felt a great disturbance in the Force. At first he suspected that the Rebels had gained a small victory against the Empire, however it felt personal. His second thought was his former Master Obi-wan Kenobi. Perhaps he was near, wanting to finish their last duel. But that wasn’t the case either.

Vader’s spirit roams in the netherworld of his mind. If there was one thing the former Jedi could count on, it was the Force. The Force never lied to him. All the visions he has seen have come to life.

When the Jedi Order failed him, the Force was there. When Sidious lied to him about Padme’s fate, the Force remained. Should there be an adversary coming his way, Vader was sure he would see it here.

He reaches the spirit counterpart of his castle where Vader normally saw a vision of Padme there. Even though their interaction always ended the same, with her throwing herself off the castle ledge, it was the only way the Sith got to see his deceased lover. Instead, a new figure was there to greet him.

Vader ignites his red lightsaber as his eyes narrowed in on the being he knew wasn’t his wife. The figure’s back was turned to him with his or her black cloak billowing in the wind.

“Who are you?” Vader growls.

“You know who I am.” replied a young female voice. It didn’t sound like Padme or Ahsoka which frustrated Vader. He had no patience for games.

“Show yourself!” The Sith snarls raising his weapon to strike.

The individual turns around and drops their hood to reveal the face of Barriss Offee. Upon recognizing her face, Vader howls as he dashes to impale the person responsible for the loss of his Padawan. Blue light crackled against red as Barriss held her own against the Sith Lord.

“I should have killed you when I had the chance!” Vader yells, his fury thickening the air around them.

Barriss smirks, “If you killed me, she would have never forgiven you!”

“She left me anyway!” Vader spat, calling onto the Force to choke his opponent.

Yet, Barriss was still breathing as his attempt to kill her was futile. She tries kicking him away, but Vader dodged it by flipping backwards and landing in time to meet her overhead strike. 

“I’m glad she left you! She would have died by your hand if she stayed with you any longer. You never had her best interest, you’ve always thought of yourself! Face it Skywalker, Ahsoka deserved a better Master!” Barriss taunts enraging Vader.

Vader’s strikes were brutal as he attempted to catch Barriss off guard. His one blade moved as if he had multiple, but Barriss somehow managed to block his strikes.

“Clearly you have forgotten Anakin! Ever since we met, I’ve made sure to study your every move, every mistake…”

“SHUT UP!” Vader pants, not giving up.

“I was your friend! I trusted you and you became the very thing I hated the most! Ahsoka trusted you and you betrayed her and everyone else who loved you!” Barriss fires back as she dodges an attack that would have decapitated her.

“YOU ARE THE TRAITOR!” Vader screams into the Mirialan’s face, which grinned back at him.

“That may be, but unlike you, I’m not alone. I can make things right!” Barriss screams back, her blade pushing dangerously close to the Sith’s neck.

Vader pulls back, the earth all around them shaking and cracking under his anger, “Wherever you are Offee, I will find you and I will end you. Ahsoka will be mine and you will be nothing just like your Master, just like the rest of the Jedi!”

Barriss simply draws her lightsaber close to her face, “Strike me down and I will become more powerful than you’ll ever be.”

Without a moment’s hesitation, Vader moves forward to give the killing blow, but before his lightsaber could make contact, Barriss disappears.

Bloodshot, yellow eyes snapped open as the bacta tank began to drain. Vader now knows who's responsible for the disturbance. Barriss Offee was alive and she must have made her presence known somewhere to get his attention. 

Hunting and killing Jedi was a task Vader didn’t exactly enjoy, but finding Barriss would be different. As Anakin, he was too weak to finish their duel properly. As Vader, he will have his revenge. Losing Ahsoka was just as unbearable as losing his wife and child.

Right as his helmet was sealed back in place, an Imperial commander entered the room and bowed lowly, “My Lord, the Emperor requests your presence on Coruscant.”

“Prepare my ship then, Commander.” Vader says dully, rising from his chair. 

“Yes, my Lord.”

Vader was not surprised that his Master was requesting his presence. In his short tenure as Sidious’s apprentice, Vader has come to know a specific pattern in his behavior. Sidious oversees projects unknown to Vader and when things don’t go according to plan, the younger man is dispatched to clean up the mess. Somehow, Sidious is responsible for his vision of Barriss.

Barriss must have gone into hiding after escaping prison and perhaps one of his Inquisitors discovered her and brought her into custody. Why his Master would keep Barriss a secret from him, he wasn’t sure, but when Vader finds out, he will make it a point to confront the girl himself. If the Dark Lord thinks Barriss could become a student of the dark side, he had another thing coming.

________________________________________

Ahsoka and Barriss have stared at each other from across the dining table for what felt like an eternity. Neither girl knew what to say to the other as they both had their own individual battles inside. The silence was shocking to Barriss in particular as she’s always known Ahsoka as always having something to say.

Barriss certainly wasn’t expecting Ahsoka to be the one to rescue her from the Empire, but she thought the Torgruta would be yelling in her face by now. After all, the first time Barriss saw Ahsoka, Skywalker was getting a finger jabbed into his chest, which was definitely unorthodox for a Jedi apprentice. Perhaps they’ve both grown up in their time apart.

“What’s holding you back Ahsoka? After everything I’ve done to you, I deserve your rage.” Barriss speaks up, doing her best to look calm.

“That’s part of the problem I guess, you’ve inflicted so much damage onto me, I don’t even know where to start.” Ahsoka responds flatly, her jaw clenched.

“Can I ask you something first?” Barriss asks to which Ahsoka nods. “Why did you rescue me?”

“Because I was asked to.” Ahsoka says without skipping a beat.

“By whom?” Barriss inquires with a raised brow. If the Empire had complete control of the galaxy, she doubted there’d be another entity that wanted her. “Does it matter?” Ahsoka scoffs while taking a drink of her caf.

“I suppose not.” Barriss sighs. 

“It’s my turn to ask a question. Why did you do it?” 

Even though Barriss has been waiting for that question to leave Ahsoka’s lips, her heart still stopped. Her mouth went dry, knowing that no words could make up for the pain she caused Ahsoka. Nonetheless, Ahsoka deserved an answer.

“I said why at the trial.”

“You only gave your political stance. You didn’t explain why you bombed our home, killed innocent people, and framed me for the crime.” Ahsoka blurted, her fists now balled up. “Was any of it real Barriss? Our friendship? Your loyalty to the Order?”

“Of course it was!” Barriss cried. “Ahsoka, I never wanted you involved. No one was supposed to die! I only did what I did because I was sick and tired of the war and I just wanted everyone to come home. We were child soldiers Ahsoka, did you not see how wrong that was?!”

“Are you assuming I enjoyed fighting in a war? The first time I met Anakin, I was dumped in the middle of a battle.” Ahsoka retorts.

“Which is exactly why the Jedi never should have been involved. We had no right getting involved in what was clearly a political issue.” Barriss points.

“So you become a murderer to make a point? When you could have, I don’t know, talked to someone?! Anyone! If you say we were really friends, why didn’t you talk to me?” argued Ahsoka. 

Barriss looks to her lap, “Because if I did you wouldn’t understand. Don't you remember our last mission together with Master Koon? I tried confiding into you about the guilt that was eating me up inside and you said nothing!”

Ahsoka stands up, “I was sixteen and didn’t know any better! Forgive me for not being a mind reader Barriss! So because of that one conversation, you shut me out? What about Luminara?!”

Barriss winces, “Unlike you and Skywalker, the Council always kept us apart. My Master had enough to worry about without having to hear her Padawan suffering.”

“She loved you Barriss! And because of your fear, you ended up breaking her heart!”

Barriss stands up, slamming a fist in the table, “You have no idea what you’re talking about!”

Ahsoka leans forward, “Enlighten me then!”

Barriss reciprocates the gesture, “Fine!”

She then proceeds to tell Ahsoka the story of how she met Leta, how they conspired to bring the Jedi to justice, how it was Leta that was supposed to ingest the nanobombs, how the plan backfired, how guilty Barriss felt when she learned of the Jedi deaths, how angry she was when Leta confided into Ahsoka, how Leta’s death was a result of panic, how Barriss spiraled into insanity as she desperately tried to undo her wrongs, and how painful it was to fight against Anakin. Oddly enough, despite Ahsoka’s expectations, she found herself feeling sorry for Barriss.

“Trust me when I say that I feel awful for what I’ve done Ahsoka. I meant that look I gave you when the guards took me away. I hate myself more than you’ll ever know and I’ll never forgive myself for what I have done to you, to Luminara, to everyone! I know there’s nothing I can do to make up for what I’ve done. I thought I could become a better person on Mirial, but I know now that I was a fool thinking I could run from my past.”

“I’m so sorry Ahsoka, I really am. I don’t deserve your forgiveness or those lightsabers back. I only took them away from the Inquisitors because I didn’t want their filthy hands on my Master’s hilt. I meant it when I told Anakin that Ventress’s sabers suited me. Because of my selfishness, I will forever be a murderer. So if you’re simply just transporting me into another cell, I accept.” Barriss finishes, lowering herself back into her seat. “Anything would be better than rotting in that awful Republic cell or worse the Empire.”

Ahsoka says nothing for a few minutes, pondering what to say next. She wanted to forgive Barriss, but she couldn’t, not now.There was too much damage to erase overnight. 

“I’m not sure what’s going to happen to you Barriss when we arrive at Dantooine, but I know this much, I can’t forgive you right now for what you’ve done. Because of you, I lost everything and I had to live on the streets for several months. Because of you, I lost my faith in everything. I couldn’t even bring myself to be happy around Obi-wan or Anakin again when I saw them one last time.”

“You broke me Barriss. I will never be that same girl I was before the bombing. I had a family, I had a purpose, and as much as I agreed with how wrong the Order became, the pain of you stabbing me in the back hurts more. I believe it when you say you hate yourself and that your time in prison was awful. I feel sorry for you, I really do, I just need time.”

“I cared about you. I cared about you more than any Jedi should. There was nothing I wouldn't have done for you. Because the Barriss I knew was someone who would rather die than harm a living soul. She was a hero, a healer. A Jedi I looked up to and was grateful to be friends with. But I guess none of that mattered in the end… Tell me Barriss, was it worth it all? Was it worth betraying your Master? Was it worth sacrificing me?”

Tears splattered onto the table as Barriss digested Ahsoka’s response. All Barriss could ever want now is to mend the hearts she broke. It was this resolve that kept her from wanting to just die right there. She needed to make it up to Ahsoka, she needed to find her Master and make amends; if that is the last thing she ever does. 

“No Ahsoka… of course it wasn’t worth it.” Barriss sobbed, her body shaking. “I know there’s nothing I can do or say to make it all better now, but I promise you I will do everything in my power to help you heal.”

Ahsoka looks away, sucking in her own tears, “Don’t make promises you don’t intend to keep Barriss. I don’t need you to fix me.”

Barriss lets out a watery laugh, “You never needed me. You were always the stronger one.”

Ahsoka looks back to the weeping Mirialan, “There’s something you’re still not telling me. You know just as well as I do that a Jedi does not just give the dark side over fear of getting caught. There’s something more to it, what was it?”

Barriss froze. Her mind went completely blank as to how to answer. She knows what really drove her to madness, but Barriss wasn’t sure how Ahsoka would respond to the truth. Barriss didn’t want to lose Ahsoka again for any reason, even if it meant ripping her own heart out and burning it to ash.

“Barriss? I asked you something.” Ahsoka presses, moving closer to Barriss.

Barriss’s breath hitched in her throat. Her body was stuck in place and her eyes stayed glued to the floor. Her heart hammered against her chest and she couldn’t breathe. How could she tell the very woman she framed for murder that she was in love with her?

Barriss shakes her head and turns to leave. Now was not the time to confess. The bottom line was that Barriss did what she did so that she can have the two women she loved the most back home. She needed her Master and Ahsoka back by her side. The thought of losing either Luminara or Ahsoka to the war was excruciating. She was just a seventeen year old girl who was left alone to cope with the trauma the war inflicted on her.

“I’m sorry Ahsoka, but I can’t elaborate on that. Not right now at least.” Barriss whispers.

Annoyed, Ahsoka takes a deep breath and ends their conversation with, “And here I thought we could be friends again. Friends don’t keep secrets from each other Barriss, that’s what brought us into this situation.”

Barriss looks back, “I can’t. I’m not strong enough to tell you now.”

Ahsoka sighs, “If you say so. I’ll be up front if you need anything.”

A thought then came to Ahsoka, feeling the despair her companion exuded behind her. Maybe if Their conversation ended a little differently, Barriss could relax more.

“Barriss?”

“Yes?” Barriss says weakly.

With her back still turned to Barriss, Ahsoka admits, “Despite everything, I want you to know that I’m relieved you’re alive. I’m glad I didn’t lose you.”

Barriss smiles, “I’m relieved you’re still alive too Ahsoka. Not a day has passed where you weren’t on my mind.”

Not knowing how to respond, Ahsoka proceeds to the bridge, leaving behind an emotional Barriss. Turning sharply on her heel, Barriss ran back to her cot and cried into her pillow. More than anything Barriss wished her Master was there to cradle her in her lap, to tell her everything was going to be alright, that Ahsoka could learn to forgive her. But if there was any truth to her premonitions, there was a chance Luminara was gone too. 

Barriss thought she understood what true sadness felt like during her time in prison, now she knows that she was wrong. Holding onto her feelings for Ahsoka when the Togruta was so close was somehow worse.

  
  
  
  



	5. The Star Crossed Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luminara's time in Imperial custody starts to take it's toll on her. Meanwhile, Ahsoka and Barriss arrive on Dattooine where they receive their next assignments. Vader convinces Sidious to let him search for Barriss, enraged by his previous vision. Lastly, Obi-wan senses something within the Force in his isolation on Tatooine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! This chapter is essentially the last of the plot set up and things are just going to get more interesting from here on out. It's a bittersweet chapter that I hope you enjoy as the Barrisoka is starting to show itself now. 
> 
> For those of you who are not as familiar with my work, I am a Kenduli (Obi-wan/Luminara shipper). I am by no means, anti-Obitine or anti-Satine. I just think judging by their interactions in the legends novel "The Approaching Storm" by Alan Dean Foster and their canon interactions in the Clone Wars that they would make a neat couple. We're going to get some insight on that in this chapter but I promise you that is primarily a Barrisoka story. Don't knock it until you try it!
> 
> Anyways, as always I hope you all enjoy the read. Thank you all so much for reading and giving kudos/comments on my work. This is truly a work of love for you all and your feedback just makes the writing process worth it. If you follow my "Keepers of the Peace" story, there will be another update on that story very soon ;) Looking forward to hearing what you all think and of course you can expect another installment very soon.
> 
> May the Force be with you all!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Bailey

4

The once graceful, highly esteemed Jedi Master, Luminara Unduli, was curled up in a ball in her Imperial cell. Specks of blood splashed onto the floor from her cracked lips as she coughed; her daily “interrogation” sessions were becoming more unbearable as the Puan Inquisitor standing over her relished in making her beatings more painful than the last. 

For reasons unknown to her, Luminara was stunned instead of killed on the day of the Purge. One moment she was cutting through battle droids on Kashyyyk’s sandy shores, the next darkness. 

When she awoke, Luminaran immediately became aware of the deaths of her Jedi brothers and sisters. The Force felt cold to her, the dark side had never been stronger. Despite her grief, the Mirialan was determined to search for her Padawan. At that moment Luminara didn’t care that she was imprisoned and that death could be immeninent. She needed to know if Barriss was alive, she had to be.

Yet, Luminara couldn’t sense Barriss through the shroud of darkness that jammed her senses. She then tried to reach for her friend Quinlan Vos and for her beloved Obi-wan Kenobi, but there was nothing. 

Her future abuser, the Puan calling himself the Grand Inquisitor, then arrived filling Luminara in on the horrific details of Order 66 and the rise of the Empire. He boasted how he was one of the Temple guards that took Barriss into custody after she admitted guilt for the Temple bombing. How he watched Barriss wither away in her cell, how he was inspired he was from her confession to turn away from the light.

It all made Luminara sick to her stomach. The day Barriss was sent away was the worst day of the Jedi Master’s life. Barriss, the girl that Luminara loved more than anything else, did the unthinkable, and betrayed the Order. She remembered recieiving her apprentice’s apology through the Force. All at once, her heart shattered into pieces as she fell to her knees, losing all control of her emotions.

None of her Clone troopers, none of the Republic officers, or Quinlan were able to stop the tears that poured from her eyes or the cries for her Padawan. Only Obi-wan was able to calm Luminara down. Their secret romance being the one thing that saved her from complete despair. 

When the Inquisotor was through with his monologue, Luminara asked for Barriss to which the man shockingly admitted that her Padawan had escaped prison before the war's end. At first, the woman was overwhelmed with relief knowing Barriss was most likely still alive. Then, anger burned hot in Luminara’s veins, having realized that Palpatine, the newly crowned Emperor, lied to her about Barriss’s whereabouts. 

Whenever Luminara had the chance, she begged for visitation rights. Even though she had heard Barriss’s speech on repeat, her Master wouldn’t believe a word of it. 

Luminara knew Barriss. She’s known her Padawan ever since she was an infant brought the to the Temple. Over the years, Luminara would watch Barriss grow up from afar, volunteering to teach a lesson to her crèche whenever she could. It was because of her love for Barriss that pushed Luminara to become a Jedi Master. In her eyes, Barriss was like a daughter she was never destined to have. 

Barriss was a gifted healer and the brightest Jedi of her age, not a terrorist. Luminara just knew that if she had the opportunity to talk to Barriss, she could save her, bring her back home. 

But Palpatine never allowed for it, citing that it was for the “greater good” that Luminara keep her distance from Barriss. After all, there was a war to be won. Unfortunately, Barriss proved herself right in the end.

After dismissing Luminara’s plea for Barriss, the torture began. Everyday Luminara’s physical and mental endurance would be tested as both Inquisitors and Stormtroopers took turns striking her, electrocuting her, and so forth. It was expected that the Mirialan would either give into the dark side or she would be used as bait for lost Padawan. Luminara refused no matter how badly her body protested against the pain. 

Food would be offered, but Luminara almost always refused. If she couldn’t have Barriss, Obi-wan, or any of her friends, she saw no point in living. She’d rather die than give up her loved ones or be apart of the genocide of her people. 

With no windows or chronometers around, Luminara had no idea how much time as passed, but judging by the pain radiating from her chest, she gathered that she’s been suffering long enough for her body to start falling apart. The Grand Inquisitor waited until Luminara hacked up the last of the blood before announcing the very news he knew would capture her attention. 

“Oh Luminara, do not fret. It will all be over soon. It has been said that your precious Padawan has escaped from our custody. I suspect one of my colleagues has brought the subject of you to her attention. Soon she will be ours and you will have served your purpose.”

Luminara lets out a hard laugh, “She will never join you and I’ll be damned if you think you can lay another hand on her. Why don’t you just kill me now and spare yourselves the trouble?”

The Grand Inquisitor shakes his head, “And where would be the fun in that? Long have I waited for Master and apprentice to meet again. The Empire could use the entertainment.”

“I suppose Barriss defeating you would be entertaining.” Luminara spat back which earned her a hard kick to the abdomen from the Puan.

“Careful my dear. Keep talking like that and I may just lose control. My Master wishes your death to unfold in front of Barriss. I’m sure seeing the light leave your eyes will fit in perfectly with her other trauma you inflicted onto her!” 

Luminara says nothing as she breathes through the pain that has increased tenfold from the kick. She does not disagree on the matter that leaving Barriss alone to cope with her wartime anxieties was a huge mistake, but Luminara knows that she never did anything intentionally to hurt her student. Their constant separation certainly did not help with Barriss’s psyche, but what’s done is done. All Luminara could do now is pray that her apprentice can forgive her for her shortcomings. 

Barriss deserves to heal, to find peace, and for that Luminara will gladly give her life so that can happen. 

But the Grand Inquisitor was not done pulling the woman’s heartstrings. With a toothy smile, he tells his prisoner, “I wonder how Kenobi will react when he sees your death. I do plan on having the event recorded.”

Luminara then stopped breathing. How did he know about Obi-wan?

As if the Puan was able to read her mind, he continues, “Like Barriss, you talk a lot in your sleep. Such a tragedy you two couldn’t live the life you wanted. I never did agree with the Jedi’s stance on attachments.”

Luminara turns away from the Inquisitor, not wanting the man to see her cry. Oh, how she wish Obi-wan was there to comfort her. What she would give to be held in his arms, to feel his lips on hers again. If Luminara knew then what would become of her now, she would have stared into the eyes that made her heart race a little longer. 

Enjoying watching the woman squirm in discomfort, the Grand Inquisitor makes his exit with another cold remark, “Poor Luminara. The woman who cared for so many, yet she’ll either die alone or by her Padawan’s hand.”

________________________________________

Ahsoka paces outside the conference room Bail Organa and Mon Mothma were using to interview Barriss. What was supposed to be a brief conversation has stretched into what felt like hours. Technically speaking, Ahsoka could just return to her own personal business as she completed her assignment. She did not want to admit it, but Ahsoka was not ready to walk away from Barriss.

Indeed, just hours before their arrival on Dattooine, Ahsoka told Barriss that she was not ready to let go and forgive the Mirialan for her crimes, but that did not mean she trusted Barriss to be alone with anyone she considered an ally. Maybe it was her loneliness getting the best of her, but Ahsoka felt more comfortablehaving Barriss near. For all the Togruta knew, Barriss was her last remaining connection to her past. The only one that can truly understand Ahsoka for who she is and where she’s been. 

When the duo arrived to their destination, neither woman said a word to each other. Ahsoka merely just lead the way and greeted the Rebels with a solemn Barriss trailing behind her. Ahsoka did not notice the puffiness around Barriss’s eyes from hours of weeping into her pillow during the remainder of their journey. 

Due to Barriss’s haphazard appearance, the Rebels were quick to relax under her presence. Barriss was expecting glares and spiteful remarks, yet she heard and saw none. Given the amount of emotional stress she’s been under in the last twenty four hours, Barriss was grateful for the peaceful greeting. 

Bail then asked Barriss to follow Mon and himself into a more private space where they could discuss her potential future. Ahsoka insisted that she be in the room with the politicians, but both declined, feeling that her presence would be more of a distraction. They wanted to hear what Barriss had to say without any potential influence from Ahsoka. 

Although Ahsoka understood their reasoning, she was still disappointed. Thus, she had no other choice but to wait until Barriss was released from the meeting. Only after she was forced to be alone with her thoughts, Ahsoka then considers why the rebellion would even want Barriss. 

Were they going to imprison her? Ahsoka shakes her head. No, that couldn’t be it. The Republic as they knew it didn’t exist and Barriss’s crimes were against an Order that also no longer existed. For Barriss’s sake, Ahsoka sincerely hoped that wasn’t the case. 

Were they going to enlist her? Ahsoka tilts her head in thought. Possibly. Barriss did have a valuable gift. Force knew that their rebel pilots and spies have needed medical attention in the past.

Or was there another reason altogether? Ahsoka clenches her jaw. That was also possible, but to her displeasure Ahsoka would have to wait for confirmation.

At last, the door hisses open with Bail leading the two women out. 

Ahsoka wastes no time in questioning what had occurred.

“So what now? What do you plan on doing with Barriss?”

Bail laughs and raises both hands up in defense, “Relax Ahsoka! We were just offering Ms Offee a position here as a medic. She also explained her point of the view of the bombing and her service on Mirial.”

Ahsoka exhales a sigh of relief, “Good.”

“You weren’t thinking we were going to have her contained did you?” Bail asks in a tone of surprise, “You know as much as I do that we could use all the help we can get against the Empire.”

Ahsoka shrugs, “I don’t make assumptions anymore. In my experience, anything is possible. Even the people you think you know can turn at any given moment.”

Barriss’s breath hitches in her throat hearing Ahsoka’s last statement, her eyes remaining glued to the ground in shame. 

Bail place a hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder, “I know life has not been kind to you, but I assure you that no one here has any ill will.”

Ahsoka looks to Barriss, “So did you accept their offer?”

“I did, but on one condition.” Barriss answers, raising her head back up.

Ahsoka scoffs, “Who are you to be setting conditions? What is so important that you can’t just be grateful and accept their offer?”

“My Master.” Barriss replies hotly, her fists balled up at her side, “The Empire has her and I owe it to her to rescue her.”

Guilt immediately washes over Ahsoka, “Oh... I see. I’m sorry Barriss.”

“It’s fine.” Barriss says, relaxing.

Bail then clears his throat, “Anyways Barriss, I have a few things for you in my office if you’d care to follow me?”

Barriss nods in response before glancing back to Ahsoka, “If you wish to follow me, you can Ahsoka. Unless you need to be elsewhere?” 

Mon then interjects, “She does actually. Ahsoka if you would come with me to the briefing room, we have another assignment lined up for you.”

Relunctantly, Ahsoka accepts and gives one last look in Barriss’s direction, “I guess I’ll see you later then?”

“Yes.” Barriss says as she proceeds to follow Bail.

________________________________________

Darth Vader enters Sidious's office with haste. His vision of dueling Barriss Offee continued to fuel his desire to hunt the girl down and silence her forever. Her words cut deep into him like vibroblades, awakening a part of himself he has tried so hard to keep under lock and key, the part of him that used to answer to the name Anakin Skywalker.

“ _ You never had her best interests. Face it Skywalker, she deserved a better Master and you know it!” _

Sidious turns his chair to face his apprentice, “I take it you are aware of Ms Offee?”

“She has escaped our capture.” Vader responds coolly.

“A failure that shall not go unpunished.” Sidious nods, “Best you make it clear to the Inquisitors that failure is not something the Empire tolerates.”

“Perhaps I should be the one to find Barriss. It was the Force that alerted me to her presence and it will be the Force that shall lead me to her.” Vader insists to which his Master raises a hand.

“I have no doubt of that Lord Vader, but I need the girl alive. She could be of use to us.” counters the Sith Lord before continuing, “You still have much to learn about controlling your anger my young apprentice.” Sidious argues in a bored tone. 

“With all due respect my Master, do you believe she will turn to the dark side? She did not commit herself to it before and she has left us willingly. I believe she has made her position clear.” Vader seethes.

Sidious grins, “That is why we have Unduli. With the proper motivation she will give in. I have watched her for as long as I’ve watched you. She is not to be underestimated, with the proper training she would make a fine Sith.”

“But I am your apprentice!” Vader presses.

“Indeed you are. But if one is to rule the galaxy, one must not take risks. Your defeat on Mustafar has made you vulnerable. Something could happen to you and then I’m left alone and then who will rule the Empire when I am gone?” Sidoues counters.

Gold eyes narrow underneath Vader’s helmet. Not only has it become apparent that Sidious purposefully keeps Vader in the dark on many things, but it has become clear that the Sith apprentice was disposable. The Jedi may have been flawed, but Jedi Masters were not ones to cast aside their Padawans. 

“Remember Lord Vader, you would not be standing before me if it were not for me. I want Barriss Offee alive and that is final.” 

Despite his rage, an idea dawned on Vader.

“What there was a better option?”

“I’m listening.” the Dark Lord replies with a raised brow. 

“Ahsoka Tano.” Vader offers with a heavy heart.

Sidious folds his hands as he ponders the suggestion. Ahsoka Tano was one of many Jedi that have yet to be found. Having been trained by Anakin Skywalker, her potential to be a valuable asset to the Empire was there. Given how attached Vader still was for the girl, there was a possibility Ahsoka would want to rejoin her Master’s side.

After several moments of consideration, Sidious gives into the idea, “Very well. But only if you are unsuccessful with Offee. I’ll leave you to it then. I must go to Pantora, I need to make it clear to Senator Chuchi that our occupation of the planet is not optional.”

Satisfied with the answer, Vader bows to his superior, “They will join us or die my Master.”

________________________________________

Barriss could not believe her own eyes seeing her old blue hood and belt in Bail’s hands. She was so overcome with emotion that Barriss had to hold herself up by gripping onto the politician’s desk. 

“How?” Barriss stammers, her eyes getting misty.

“Master Kenobi took care of them while your Master was away right before the Purge. He told me these were too special to fall into the wrong hands. I suppose he figured that if you were ever to return, which both he and Master Unduli believed, that it'd be safer in my hands than anyone else. I wasn’t putting myself in constant danger like you all were.”

“We were good friends, Obi-wan and I. I miss him...all the Jedi really. It’s a real tragedy what happened to your people. If your Master is really out there, I sincerely hope you two meet again soon.” Bail explains with sincerity, handing the items over into Barriss’s trembling hands.

“Thank you...” Barriss breathes, holding the cloak and belt close to her chest. “I’d never thought I’d see these again.”

Bail gives a small smile, “They really mean that much to you?”

“My Master gave these to me on the day she accepted me as her Padawan.” Barriss reminisces, “It’s traditional for Mirialan Masters to present their Padawans with gifts. It’s similar to Mirialan parents with their children. When their children reach a certain age, the parents give them an item they can carry with them for the rest of their lives. Those items then become heirlooms.”

Barriss chuckles, “Which is so fitting I think, because Luminara is the closest to a mother I’ve ever known. I love her so much...I have to get her back.”

Bail places a hand on the girl’s shoulder, “You will.”

Brushing away a stray tear, Barriss smiles at the Senator, “Thanks again Senator Organa, for everything. For commissioning my rescue, for listening to me... I’m truly thankful.”

“You’re very welcome Ms. Offee. Welcome to the family!” Bail praises before turning back to his desk. “I almost forgot! There’s something else here for you!”

Barriss’s eyes widen seeing a Jedi holocron in Bail’s hand, “That’s for me?”

Bail nods, “It’s a message from your Master. Palpatine denied her visitation rights to you so she made this in hopes that you’d one day receive it.” 

Barriss shakes her head as more tears ran down her cheeks, “I’m not sure if I’m ready to hear it, not yet. I don’t deserve it.”

Bail then places the the holocron in Barriss’s hand, placing her other hand over it, “She would not have made it if that were true. Now go to her Barriss, I have a feeling she’s waiting for you.”

“You said her last known location was Kashyyyk?” Barriss asks shakily.

“Yes.”

With another smile and a bow, Barriss turns to leave to prepare for the biggest mission of her life. One way or another she will free Luminara and perhaps in Barriss’s absence, she may have a better shot at making amends with Ahsoka.

“Barriss?”

“Yes?”

“Make sure to say farewell to Ahsoka. She seems to care a great deal about you.”

Barriss sighs, “If only that were true.”

________________________________________

Ahsoka tossed and turned in her bunk. For the life of her, Ahsoka was unable to turn off her mind and go to sleep. Despite leaving for Pantora in the morning, all she could think of was Barriss.

Barriss was nowhere to be found since she left with Bail. Ahsoka searched everywhere for the Mirialan, checking the mess hall, the spare bunks, even Bail’s office. But when Ahsoka stopped by, the man informed her that Barriss had left to prepare for her journey to find Luminara.

Ahsoka winced at the memory of her unintentionally hurting Barriss’s feelings when the subject came up hours prior. She partially blames Anakin for her tendency to be brash and jump to conclusions, yet Ahsoka still felt sorry nonetheless. Of course, Barriss would want to find her Master if she was still alive. If there was news of Anakin or Obi-wan out there, Ahsoka would go running too.

_ “How could I be so stupid?” _ Ahsoka thinks to herself, slamming her pillow over her head in frustration. 

If only Rex was here to offer her advice. Her favorite Clone captain was always a good listener whenever Ahsoka had a problem. But just like all the other men in her life, Rex was gone. Hopefully the Clone was somewhere safe and sound; somewhere quiet where not a single blaster can be heard and not a single Stormtrooper could be seen. 

Having given up on sleep, Ahsoka slides out of her bed and decides to search for Barriss again and apologize again for her behavior. Barriss had to be somewhere, she couldn’t possibly have gone without saying goodbye, would she?

Yet, Ahsoka’s search ended short as she spotted a piece of flimsi just outside her bedroom door. Recognizing the elegant scrawl as Barriss’s, Ahsoka rips the note from the ground and reads it.

_ Ahsoka, _

_ Words cannot describe how happy I am that you rescued me and brought me here. I meant it when I said I was sorry and that I will do whatever needs to be done to heal what I’ve hurt. Unfortunately though, time is not on my side, so I have to go. I promise you, I will return.  _

_ May the Force be with you, _

_ Barriss _

“Oh, Barriss….” Ahsoka whispers, falling back into her quarters where her heart could break in private.

________________________________________

Meanwhile, within a quaint hut on Tatooine, Obi-wan Kenobi looks up to the twin moons that shine brightly against the opaque sky. Basking in the moonlight, drinking in the stars above reminded the man of the woman he loved so very much. 

Ever since they were younglings, Obi-wan and Luminara would stargaze together on the nights where sleep didn’t come easy. As initiates, they enjoyed making stories up of their future Jedi adventures in space. As Padawans they found peace in the constellations after a long day of course work and lightsaber training. They were some of the most blissful moments in Obi-wan’s life. However those nights fizzled out between their apprenticeships and raising their own Padawans.

He remembers baring his soul to Luminara shortly after Qui-Gon’s death about everything; his doomed love affair with Satine, his frustrations with his Master, his fears in training Anakin. She listened and held him as he cried, not saying a word until there were no more tears left to shed. It was with her that Obi-wan was able to find peace. 

Ten years later, underneath the stars on Anison, Obi-wan realized he was in love when Luminara pirouetted midair in a sphere of sand for the Aiwari tribe. As much as he loved and cared for Satine, Obi-wan was a proud Jedi. He couldn’t leave the Order and he couldn’t ask her to leave the Mandalorian throne. With Luminara, he knew his heart would be in the safe hands without giving up who he truly was.

It was shortly after the first battle of Geonosis that the two reconnected and professed their feelings for each other. They shared their first kiss in the very spot where Luminara comforted Obi-wan years before. From then on, the two kept their relationship hidden, even from their apprentices. 

Only due to the fact Luminara and Obi-wan were able to balance their private lives with their Jedi duties, was Obi-wan frustrated with Anakin’s recklessness. Of course he knew of Anakin and Padme and he was happy for them. But in a cruel twist of fate, Obi-wan never got the chance to fully open up to Anakin or say goodbye to Luminara.

Staring directly at the moons, Obi-wan begins to talk to them as if Luminara was actually there to listen, “ My dearest Luminara...I sense something is about to happen and somehow it involves you. I know you would tell me to focus on the mission and to trust in the Force and that’s what I’ll do. But that doesn’t mean I cannot miss you any less or love you even more. I wish you were here, I’m sure Luke would love you. He’s so much like his father already!”

Obi-wan lightly laughs as he takes a sip of tea before continuing, “I just hope I can train the boy well enough to avenge us. Maybe even bring Anakin back…”

He looks at Anakin's lightsaber that laid on the bedside table next to his bed, “One of these days, I’ll figure out what I’ve done wrong. Now I know how you felt about Barriss. I’m still keeping an ear out for her, if only I could contact Bail without getting caught. But alas, all I have is time.”

Aquamarine irises glistened in the moonlight as Obi-wan glanced back up the moons, “Had I known I'd be spending the next several years alone on this forsaken planet, I wouldn’t have let you go to Kashyyyk. I’m still learning to forgive Master Yoda for leaving you behind. Just promise me we'll be together again, whether it be this life or the next. Until then, cheers my dear!”

After raising his teacup upward, Obi-wan downs the last of his beverage before retiring to the ground where he would attempt to communicate with his Master before bed. Miles away, two year old Luke Skywalker was also staring into the heavens as his Aunt Beru rocked him to sleep. 

  
  
  
  



	6. The Master and the Senator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Senator Riyo Chuchi reunion takes an unexpected turn. Meanwhile Barriss and Trilla confront each other on Kashyyyk, their duel ending with the return of a Jedi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! FINALLY I got another chapter done. I've been having severe writers block lately. Not that I don't have the ideas and scenes scripted in my head, its just putting the words onto paper that's been difficult...so if anyone has any tips, I'd be happy to hear them. Though, not gonna lie comments are a huge motivator ;) Hopefully, my updates will be more frequent since writing for you all is like my favorite thing to do.
> 
> Anyhow, things are going to start getting intense and you'll start to see that I'm preparing for two epic battles. As always I hope you all enjoy the read, please feel free to comment your thoughts and I'll see you all in the next installment.
> 
> May the Force be with you all! :)
> 
> Love,  
> Bailey

5

Senator Riyo Chuchi paces anxiously on the landing platform of her residence as she awaits for Ahsoka Tano’s arrival on Pantora. For the first time in years, Riyo felt excitement rather than her usual grief. She has been wanting to reconnect with her Jedi friend ever since the infamous Jedi Temple bombing trial. Yet, only Padme was allowed to speak with Ahsoka while the Togruta was under Republic custody and no one expected the innocent ex-Padawan to walk away from the Order. There was so much Riyo wanted to say to Ahsoka then and now she was finally getting that chance.

As far as anyone knew, the Emperor was traveling to Pantora to discuss politics under Riyo’s hospitality and Ahsoka was only coming for her protection. But Riyo had other plans. For she did not invite the Emperor to negotiate peace; she invited him to kill him.

When the Empire rose to power, something snapped inside the Pantoran. Gone was the soft spoken little girl and in its place came a stoic leader who dreamed of vengeance. For the sake of her people and colleagues, Riyo remained kind and gentle on the outside. Yet on the inside the seeds of hatred burned and she knew it all led back to Palpatine somehow. 

Perhaps it started after viewing holos of Clone troopers firing at Jedi younglings after Palpatine proclaimed himself Emperor. Commander Fox may have well shot her in the heart too. Traitors or not no man should be killing innocent children in cold blood. Riyo thought she knew these men, the very soldiers that have stood loyally by her side for years. They knew how much the Senator valued life. How many hours has Riyo worked tirelessly to advocate for a peaceful end to the war only for it to end with the annihilation of an entire race of people? Specifically the very warriors that fought on their behalf?

Or maybe it was Padme Amidala’s untimely death that pushed Riyo to madness. Losing her dearest friend, her mentor, was more than what the young woman could bear. Padme’s funeral on Naboo truly marked the end of an era,where heroes thrived and love conquered all. 

It was just too ironic that Padme, the one politician that threw herself into the front lines time and time again and survived ended up dying. No one knew how she died or what became of the man everyone knew to be her lover, Anakin Skywalker. All Riyo knew was that nothing would ever be the same.

Then she discovered Padme’s journal and it was after reading through the entries that Riyo knew that something had to be done. Bail Organa was the only one that had the heart to clean up Padme’s apartment after the funeral and only kept the most personal items. On the first Empire Day, Bail was kind enough to send Riyo Padme’s diary with the hope it would bring the girl some peace. 

The first several entries contained insight into the romantic relationship between Anakin and Padme. Those were the entries that brought a smile to Riyo’s lips. Anyone who was close to Padme knew that she loved Anakin and that he was most likely the father of their lost child, but kept quiet out of respect knowing the Jedi Order’s view on attachments. It warmed Riyo’s heart knowing that her friend was happy and so in love. But nothing could prepare Riyo for the last few grim entries. Even Padme had her doubts about Palpatine.

In the weeks leading up the Separatist attack on Coruscant, Padme noted that she, Bail, and Mon Mothma believed that Palpatine had sinister intentions citing the man’s relentless push for more Clones and his abnormally long tenure as Supreme Chancellor. The trio would meet in private and discuss ways to restore diplomacy to the crumbling Republic. This caught Riyo by surprise as she did not know any of those three to consider extreme measures to prove their point. It was the final entry that sent chills down Riyo’s spine.

_ Something is happening to Anakin and I am afraid. Ever since his nightmares have returned, it's like the light I used to see in him has been snuffed out.  _

_ I try talking to him, but he pushes me away.  _

_ I ask him to hold me like he used to do and he reluctantly does. _

_ Obi-wan is worried about him too. Anakin has been spending an awful lot of time with Palpatine. Should something terrible happen soon, I just know with every fiber of my being that it has something to do with these visits _ . 

Just one day after Padme penned her concerns, she ended up dead and Anakin’s whereabouts remain unknown. Riyo just could not believe it all to be a coincidence. The decision to kill Palpatine became clearer when a legion of Stromtroopers wiped out the Talz, the indigneous creatures that Riyo made peace with on Pantora’s moon years ago with Master Kenobi and General Skywalker, forever. Enough was enough, Riyo knew that she needed to make her move before Palpatine could take anything else away from her. Hopefully, Ahsoka would be willing to help in the name of her Master and friend.

A small ship then broke through the atmosphere and descended onto the landing pad, snapping Riyo out of her thoughts. Tears began to well in Riyo’s eyes the minute she recognized Ahsoka in the pilot’s chair. It has been far too long since she has been in the presence of a friend, especially one her age.

Ahsoka barely made two steps away from the ramp of her shuttle before Riyo squeezed her into a tight embrace. As much as Ahsoka wished she could enjoy the contact, her body involuntarily tenses in response. It has been far too long since she has been able to reciprocate any affection.

“Hey, Riyo.” Ahsoka exhales, lightly patting the Senator on the back.

“I’m sorry Ahsoka, I wasn’t expecting to react this way...but It’s just so good to see you after everything that’s happened.” Riyo sniffs, wiping her eyes.

“Likewise.” Ahsoka breathes as Riyo releases her, allowing her body to relax again.

“Let’s get inside, you must be exhausted from your journey.” Riyo says, leading them in the direction of her office.

Ahsoka lets out a hard laugh, “You would think, but I got too much on my mind to allow me to sleep.”

Riyo frowns, “Oh? Why is that?”

Ahsoka shakes her head. Riyo may have been a good friend of hers in the past, but they were not close enough for her to bring the subject of Barriss up. No thanks to the note the Mirialan left behind (which Ahsoka now kept in her cloak pocket), thoughts of Barriss continued to haunt her mind. 

“Just some personal stuff. I’m more interested in why exactly you’re inviting the Emperor over.”

Ahsoka quickly noted the grim expression that replaced Riyo’s previously joyous one. It was an expression reminiscent of Anakin when he was under the impression that Obi-wan had died.

“Ah, yes, that. There’s something I need to show you to hopefully answer your question.” Riyo answers, leading them both to her office. 

Thinking aloud Ahsoka says, “Whatever it is, it must be something of mine if you’re requesting my presence. Let me guess, Palpatine has my old Padawan beads?”

“Not exactly.” Riyo answers with a sigh.

The duo remained silent during their trek to Riyo’s office. Upon reaching their destination, Riyo quickly moved to open one of her desk drawers to reveal Padme's journal. With a heavy heart, Riyo presents the book to Ahsoka who looked at it curiously.

“Read this.”

________________________________________

Within her personal quarters aboard a Star Destroyer, Trilla’s lips curled into a wicked grin as she breaks herself from her meditation. Just as she predicted, Barriss was flying right into a trap by foolishly traveling to the last known planet Luminara Unduli was stationed on. The obvious love and respect the two Mirialans had for each other made the Inquisitor sick.

Barriss bombs the Temple and Luminara still forgives her. Trilla on the other hand, protects Younglings from brainwashed Clone Troopers as instructed and her own Master betrays her location and abandons her. Why was Trilla dealt with a bad hand and not Barriss? If she cannot be loved, if she cannot be free, no one can. For the Empire has made one thing clear; to love is to die and to kill is for safety. 

Any chance of a future free of pain and suffering has been taken from her. Cere’s choice took all her Padawan’s choices away and one day Trilla will have her revenge. But at the moment, tormenting Barriss will satisfy her just the same.

Putting her helmet back in her head, the Second Sister marches out of her room and makes way to the TIE fighter launch bay. She needed to move quickly if she were to beat Barriss to Kashkyyyk. The Inquisitor couldn’t be more anxious to chase the Mirialan down. 

The Ninth Sister then approached Trilla as the human Inquisitor lowered herself into her TIE advanced fighter. 

“What’s this all about?” asked the Ninth Sister.

“I think it’s obvious that there is a Jedi to catch, Ninth Sister.” Trilla answers drily as she proceeds with her launch sequence.

“I’ll strap in.” The Ninth Sister concedes before being interrupted by Trilla.

“No. Inform Lord Vader that Offee is heading for Kashyyyk and await his orders. She’s mine to catch.” Trilla snaps back causing her colleague to raise her brows.

“What’s so special about this one that has you all riled up?”

With a cold stare, Trilla finishes the conversation with a line just as frigid as her looks.

“Because this one has been given something none of us got, a second chance, and for that I want to be the one who breaks her heart the way mine did.”

The Ninth Sister says nothing as Trilla flies into space.

________________________________________

_ Thirteen year old Barriss catches herself staring at nineteen year old Anakin Skywalker who sat by himself in the grasslands near a lake a few meters away from their camp on Anison. In the last few days of traveling with Master Obi-wan and his apprentice, Barriss has observed her male counterpart to be reckless and impulsive. Yet looking at him now, the girl saw a different man; one that looked serene and thoughtful. Admittedly, Barriss had been hesitant to strike much conversation with the boy regarded as the “Chosen One.”  _

_ In the days leading up to her apprenticeship, Barriss has heard tales about the boy raised by a mother who surpassed his age mates in almost every area of his Jedi studies. Anakin is known to be a superior swordsman, pilot, mechanic, and academic. In many ways, Barriss shared many similarities with Anakin in terms of intellect and power, but her shyness always got the best of her. What would the “Chosen One” want to do with her?  _

_ Looking back to see her Master and Obi-wan in the middle of their own lively conversation, Barriss decides to do the same with Anakin. Perhaps she would leave their mission with a new friend, something that was always lacking in Barriss’s life with her introverted personality. _

_ “I was starting to think you didn’t like me.” Anakin says as Barriss approaches him, his eyes still fixated on the clear blue sky above. _

_ Sitting herself down next to him Barriss replies, “That’s funny because I was starting to think you didn’t like me either!” _

_ Anakin turns to face her with a confused expression, “I have no reason to dislike you. Obi-wan and Master Luminara speak highly of you. In fact, Obi-wan wishes I was more like you.” _

_ “What do you mean?” Barriss asks equally puzzled. _

_ “Well, for one, you actually think things through before you act. I don’t. Before I joined the Order, I was a mechanic. If there was a problem with something, you’d fix it. To me, being a Jedi is no different. If someone needs help, you help them. If someone attacks you, you fight back. But Obi-wan says I let my emotions rule my actions too much, that a great leap forward often requires two steps back.” Anakin explains with a hint of annoyance on the last part.  _

_ Barriss ponders Anakin’s words for a moment before responding. _

_ “I suppose it depends on the situation. Sometimes, it is best to think, but other times we must put our faith in the Force and act. If it weren’t for you stepping in yesterday the way you did, I’d probably be dead.” Barriss says sheepishly, referring to the prior day’s events where Obi-wan and Anakin arrived in time to help the female Jedi with a mysterious ambush. Luminara and Barriss were just exiting a cantina when an army of mysterious assassins appeared. Had Obi-wan and Anakin arrived a moment too late, Barriss and her Master would have met a grim end. _

_ “You shouldn’t feel embarrassed by that. We’re Jedi, we’re supposed to help each other.” Anakin assures with a smile. _

_ Barriss reciprocates with a small smile of her own, “You're right. It’s just a little humbling being in the presence of someone I’ve heard so many great things about.” _

_ Anakin shrugs, “You shouldn’t compare yourself to me. They say I’m the one to bring balance to the Force, but I don’t feel special. I’m just lucky. If Master Qui-Gon and Obi-wan never landed on Tatooine all those years ago, I’d still be a slave. All I want is to prove myself to be the Jedi I should be and help others. Otherwise, Qui-gin’s sacrifice would be in vain.” _

_ “That’s a lot of pressure to put on yourself don’t you think?” asks Barriss resonating with the young man’s sentiments. _

_ “You have no idea.” Anakin exhales before looking back up with the twin suns, “That’s why I enjoy moments like these, where I can just drink in another planet’s beauty and just think in peace.” _

_ “Should I leave you then?” Barriss questions beginning to stand up to which Anakin places a hand on her shoulder. _

_ “No, stay. It feels nice having someone who isn't a Jedi Master to talk to.” _

_ Barriss is stunned. Was the infamous Anakin Skywalker implying that he was lonely too? _

_ “Really?” Barriss breathes, sitting herself back down.  _

_ Anakin laughs, “I have no reason to lie to you. I can see you doubt yourself too much and you shouldn’t! I hear you’re the brightest Padawan of your age!” _

_ Barriss blushes, “I guess I’m trying to prove myself too like you are.”  _

_ “Well, maybe we can figure our place in all this together.” Anakin suggests happily further shocking Barriss. _

_ “Are you saying we can be friends?” Barriss says with the first genuine grin Anakin has seen. _

_ “Of course. My mother always told me that the biggest problem in the galaxy is that people don’t help each other.” Anakin nods with a twinkle in his eye. _

_ “Do you miss your mother? Of course I’ll never know my real mother but Luminara has been like a mother to me and I know I’d miss her terribly if we ever got separated.” Barriss muses, looking over her shoulder to see Luminara laughing at whatever Obi-wan has said.  _

_ “All the time.” Anakin answers, “Someday we’ll meet again. One day, I’ll go back to Tatooine and free all the slaves. I’d want her to be proud of me, it’d be the least I can do after leaving her all alone.” _

_ Barriss nods her head in agreement, “I agree. It’s a shame slavery still exists, if the Republic is so mighty,  _

_ “Wise words coming from a youngling!” Anakin teases with a nudge. _

_ Barriss playfully nudges back, “This youngling could teach you a thing or two. The way you fight, some healing tricks would do you good.” _

_ The girl was then hit with a splash of cool water followed by the sound of Anakin’s laughter. _

_ “And you can learn to have some fun, it would do you good!”  _

_ With a mischievous smirk, Barriss gets her vengeance by using the Force to push Anakin into the lake. _

_ “Oh you’re so on Offee!” Anakin cries out as Barriss attempts to run away. But Anakin was too quick as he pulled her into the water causing both their Masters to look in their direction. For the first time in Barriss’s life, she felt completely free as she began to swim after her new friend. As she dodges another splash, Barriss could swear she can see Luminara and Obi-wan beaming down at the pair. _

Barriss awakes with a jolt, mentally berating herself for falling asleep while flying. Luckily, she was still in hyperspace and according to her navigation and saw that she was near her destination. Inhaling deeply, Barriss puts both hands on her face as she tries to remember when exactly she fell asleep and why of all people she was dreaming about Anakin Skywalker. Given recent events, Barriss was expecting another nightmare regarding Luminara or possibly Ahsoka should sleep ever come to her, but no, it was Anakin.

She thinks back to her last confrontation with the man. It was a duel Barriss wished she could forget for it was in that moment, when Anakin had her suspended in midair after disarming her that their friendship was over. At the time Barriss was equally angry with Anakin in his treatment of Ahsoka and his attitude about the war, but the loss of her first true friend stung nonetheless. 

After breaking the ice on Anison, Barriss and Anakin grew close. For the remainder of their mission, the duo made up for their years of loneliness within days, sharing stories, practicing sparring, and meditating together. She remembers how excited Luminara was seeing her student open up to another Jedi and how funny Obi-wan would be whenever he compared the two. 

The best part of the entire trip was when the Aiwari people asked the Jedi to perform an act for them. Having been trained in the art of lightsaber dance by Luminara, Barriss volunteered first. The look of awe on Anakin’s face when she finished her dance was one she could never forget. Now if Anakin was here, that face would scrunch into one of disgust.

_ “I never knew the Force could look so...beautiful. That was incredible, Barriss!” _

Barriss does not blame the man for being angry about her actions against Ahsoka, but the way Anakin barged into her room and made a strike against her with her own lightsaber was infuriating. It is as if their kinship never existed, as if everything he ever said to her on Anison and in the times afterwards meant nothing. Even though Barriss has no one to blame but herself for the bombing, it pained her to see Anakin turn from her and treat her as if she were one of the Tusken raiders she knew he hated so much. 

Yet why would she be thinking of him? If what Bail said about Order 66 was true then it was possible Anakin could be dead like all the other Jedi. The possibility of Anakin being dead though didn’t seem right to Barriss. He was the most powerful warrior she’s ever known. Thus, the idea of Anakin being overpowered by Clone troopers is insulting. 

She has seen for herself what Anakin was capable of. Not only was the Force incredibly strong in him, but Anakin has escaped certain death more times than anyone could count. It was admittedly surprising Ahsoka was still alive but Barriss along with Obi-wan believed the universe itself protected its Chosen One and his loved ones from predicaments that would kill anyone else. 

Raising her head back up, Barriss attempts to stretch in the right corridors of the X-wing fighter the Rebels loaned to her. Now was not the time to reflect on another wound; she needed to piece together a plan on what exactly she was going to do on Kashyyyk. No Padawan of Luminara Unduli was going into a mission unprepared.

_ “It pays one to be prepared, right Barriss?” _

_ “Especially when other people’s lives depend on it!” _

“Don’t worry Master, I will not fail you this time.” Barriss says to herself as she gets herself out of hyperspace.

Seeing the enormous green orb that was Kashyyyk, it became apparent to Barriss why three Jedi Masters were needed there at the same time. With the planet’s diameter at a whopping 12,765 kilometers, more than one Jedi was needed in order to fend off the equally massive droid armies that threatened to destroy the lush jungles the Wookies called home. 

Punching in the exact coordinates of Luminara’s last geographic location, Barriss mentally prepares herself for the horrors she may find upon landing. There was already a lump in her throat due to the fact that she was only able to get the coordinates she needed because the Empire made every Jedi’s arrest and death available to the public. It was sickening beyond words how Palpatine stripped the Jedi of its dignity. Should Barriss ever encounter the rumored Sith Lord, there was no telling whether or not she would embrace the dark side again to avenge her fallen family.

The memory of Letta Turmond’s death then filled Mirialan with both rage and shame. For as long as Barriss could remember, Jedi Masters have preached how deceiving the dark side is despite its power. When one is utilizing it, it does not feel evil or wrong and that is exactly how it felt when Barriss made the decision to Force choke Letta. 

It never crossed Barriss’s mind that Anakin and Ahsoka out of all the available Jedi would be the ones to investigate the bombing. Barriss’s hatred for the war and her frustrations with the Jedi Council blinded her of all common sense. 

When she sensed Letta’s betrayal in the Force, when she became aware that the woman was close to revealing her to Ahsoka, it was over. She couldn’t bear the thought of the girl she loved or worst of all, her Master discovering the truth. It was in that moment of panic that Barriss opened herself up to the dark side. 

_ “She will not take them away from me!”  _ Barriss had thought to herself as she reached out into the Force and gripped Letta’s throat.

The moment the woman died was the moment Barriss’s psyche broke as ice cold guilt overwhelmed her. It was then that Barriss realized the terrible truth about the dark side; when you use it, you betray everyone including yourself, leaving you all alone to deal with the darkness that slowly chipped away at one’s soul. 

She no longer could call herself a healer, a Jedi, or a friend. She no longer deserved to wield her lightsaber anymore. Everything that Barriss has worked so hard to achieve has been lost and it was all her fault. No one could hate Barriss more than she hated herself.

_ “No.” _ Barriss thinks to herself, _ “I cannot and will not use the dark side ever again!” _

Blinking away the hot tears that now streamed her face, Barriss redirects her attention back to landing the X-wing on the beach she was led to. The beach was still in disarray with Clone helmets and battle droid scraps littering the sand. Taking a deep breath, Barriss opens up the hatch and steps down onto the scene.

The air was completely still. Not a single sound could be heard besides the occasional wave crashing against the shore. Yet Barriss couldn’t even hear that over the pounding of her heart seeing the remains of the 41st, the men she considered to be her older brothers, stretching as far as the eye could see, forgotten. She falls to her knees and bows her head, sending a silent prayer for the dead.

The familiar hum of a lightsaber forced Barriss to raise her head back up to see the Inquisitor she knew to be Trilla a few meters away.

“Hello Barriss, miss me?”

“Trilla.” Barriss hissed back, standing upright.

“For someone so smart, you sure are foolish to have come here. Unless you’ve come to your senses and realized that your days as a Jedi are over. The dark side calls to you, I can sense your struggle. It is pointless to resist.” Trilla says beginning to walk towards Barriss, stepping and crushing any debris in her way.

“For your own good Trilla, you better stay away from me.” Barriss growls, pushing against the dark side energy that began to bubble up inside.

Trilla laughs, “I’m not afraid of you Offee. I’m only here to prove how unworthy of forgiveness you really are. You carry lightsabers, but you can’t bring yourself to use them. It’s pathetic.”

“Shut up!”

“Why don’t you make me? Show me who you really are!” Trilla taunts, igniting her second red blade.

Barriss grits her teeth, “I won’t let you manipulate me.”

“Give me some time Barriss. It won’t be long until you prove my point. If only Luminara could see her Padawan now standing on the bones of the army she abandoned. Or what would that poor Ahsoka Tano say?”

With a scream, Barriss ignites her lightsaber and jumps to meet Trilla with an aggressive downward strike. 

Trilla cackles, “Outstanding!”

The Inquisitor then flips backward and activates the spinning mechanism of her weapon. But Barriss was not afraid of the change for she gave Trilla no time to rest as her blue blade collided against red with such an intensity that Trilla’s boots dragged against the sand with every strike. Never before has Barriss fought with such speed and with such rage. 

Their duel eventually brought them into the jungle allowing the Mirialan to jump and flip between trees to force her opponent to move in all directions. Had the Inquisitor not had a double ended weapon, Barriss was positive Trilla would have been at her mercy. 

Panting hard, Trilla pushes Barriss backward hard against a tree with the Force to give herself some space. The effort proved to be futile as Barriss sprung right back up and curled a hand into a fist to pull Trilla to her with the Force. For a brief moment, Barriss thought she felt a wave of fear roll off from the Inquisitor before being kicked down to the ground. 

With an animalistic howl, Trilla attempts to spear Barriss to which the Mirialan instantly dodges. Raising her lightsaber to deflect another killing blow to the chest, Barriss took the opportunity to give the Second Sister a taste of her own medicine.

“What did Cere think of your transformation Trilla? Did she love it? If you ask me, I’m starting to think it suits you!”

The comment was enough to upset Trilla as she attempted to choke Barriss with the Force. Barriss evades the move by levitating her lightsaber and aiming it at Trilla’s circular hilt. Trilla immediately releases Barriss to move away from the attack. Barriss quickly called for her weapon back as she saw the Inquisitor climb up a tree, no doubt to achieve the high ground.

Igniting Luminara’s lightsaber, Barriss stabs both weapons into the tree trunk, hoping to cut Trilla back down.

“Come back you coward!” Barriss shouts ensuing another round of laughter from Trilla who leaped onto another tree seeing what the Mirialan was doing. 

“I’m the coward? I’m not the one running away from my past! I’m not the one with a little secret!” 

Barriss thrusts both lightsabers up in Tilla’s direction, “I have no idea what you’re talking about! Come back here and let’s end this! Or you can surrender and tell me where my Master is!”

Trilla glides back down, “Never! I now see that beating you in battle won’t break you. No, perhaps once Lord Vader has you in his custody, I’ll dedicate my time into finding Ahsoka Tano and eliminate her!”

Dark blue eyes flashed gold at the mention of Ahsoka’s name as Barriss’s fury began to affect the environment around them. Dirt and leaves began to swirl around the pair as the Force surrounding Barriss grew so powerful Trilla could not move. 

“NO! I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH HER!” Barriss howls, sprinting so fast that Trilla didn’t realize that her hilt and the frontal part of her helmet was sliced in two, allowing Barriss’s foot to break her nose with a sickening crunch. 

It was all over. Blood spurred out of Trilla’s nose as her head ricocheted off the trunk of a nearby tree. When she came too, Trilla’s eyes widened as she felt the heat of Barriss’s lightsabers around her throat. Barriss had crossed green and blue into an X formation. With a simple flick of the wrist, the Inquisitor's head would be cut clean off. 

“Ahsoka Tano…you love her…” Trilla concluded with a cough, her bloody lips curling into another smile. “Your thoughts betray you.”

Barriss says nothing as she realizes what she has done. This was not how their duel should have ended. Barriss had allowed her emotions to consume after vowing to not allow dance with the dark side minutes earlier. But what other choice did she have?

If Trilla lives, she will contact the Imperials and her mission would be over. Worst is that Trilla now knows her true weakness. Ahsoka was now in danger because Barriss again. But if Trilla dies, Ahsoka would be safe, but at what cost?

Barriss could not kill again.

“Go ahead Barriss, kill me and your secret will die with me.” Trilla says enjoying the internal conflict that was written all over the Mirialan’s face.

“I can’t.” Barriss whispers, her voice wavering.

Trilla scoffs, “Then she will die and you’ll be responsible for it! Isn’t that what was going to happen the first time around? You were going to allow her to die for your crimes?”

Barriss’s face scrunches back into one of hate, her grip tightening on the lightsabers.

A fist then struck Barriss across the face, causing her to drop the lightsabers. Barriss fell to the ground unconscious. Trilla only got to see the color of robes, the surprise attacker wore before being knocked out cold too. 

With both women down, the man proceeds to search the Inquisitor for her com link, crushing it with massive hands. He then clipped both Barriss and Luminara’s lightsabers to his belt and swooped the Mirialan in his arms.

“I’m sorry Lumi. I didn’t want to hit her, but I couldn’t let the kid go down the same path I did. I was almost too late.” said former Jedi Master Quinlan Vos aloud before running off with a sleeping Barriss in hand. 

______________________________________________________________________

“Let me get this straight… You brought me here to help you kill Palpatine.” Ahsoka huffs, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Yes.” Riyo nods, surprised how irritated the Torguta seemed. 

Ahsoka slams Padme’s journal on the Pantoran’s desk, “Excuse my language, but are you out of your kriffing mind!? Riyo, Palaptine is a Sith Lord! He has killed the best of Jedi Masters and he has the entire galaxy under his thumb. What makes you think that you stand a chance against him? That Padme would want any of this? That I want any part in this!”

Riyo rises from her chair to meet Ahsoka’s eye level “Because Palpatine took everything from us. Our friends, our freedom...everything you once fought for! I just know he has a hand in Padme’s death and possibly Anakin’s too. Don’t you want to avenge them? They stood by your side when everyone turned their backs on you!”   
Ahsoka laughs, “And you didn’t?”

“That’s not fair!” Riyo fires back.

“Well life’s not fair! The sooner you come to grips with that the better Senator! What happened to the girl I knew that had sense? Maybe you should move to Dantooine and make yourself useful there with the rebellion if you want to avenge!” Ahsoka argues, leaning closer to Riyo’s face. 

Riyo was not intimidated, “What happened to the Ahsoka Tano I knew who fought for what’s right? Who wasn’t afraid of anything? What more do you have to lose? People are dying Ahsoka and it's up to people like us to save them from the Empire!”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about Riyo!”

“Oh I don’t? You weren’t there when Padme was buried, so I guess I shouldn’t be surprised by this!”

“I WAS THERE!”Ahsoka screams, her voice cracking. 

Padme’s funeral was undoubtedly one of the worst days of Ahsoka’s life. She’ll never forget hearing the news on holonet and she’ll never forget how risky it was for her to travel to Naboo and watch from afar. The sight of a dead pregnant Padme lying on a bed of beautiful flowers with Anakin’s tail man in her hand was just as excurating at the sight of the graves of the 501st.

“You attended the funeral?” Riyo asked weakly.

“Of course I did! She was like a sister to me, I loved her… It’s what Anakin would have wanted.” Ahsoka says bowing her head

Riyo slumped back into her seat, feeling guilty to have hurt her guest, “I’m so sorry Ahsoka.”

“I hate the Empire as much as anyone, but I am not a Jedi anymore and I will not kill out of anger. I have seen for myself what that kind of thinking has done to fully trained Jedi Knights...to the best of us.”

“So we just allow Palpatine to do whatever he wants for who knows how long?” Riyo asks dejectedly.

“I don’t know Riyo. I just don’t have the answers anymore.” Ahsoka shrugs, turning away and placing her face in her hands. 

“You’re not really upset about my intentions are you?” Riyo challenges. She could tell from their tense reunion with Ahsoka that there was something troubling her.

“What do you mean?” Ahsoka pressed firmly. 

Taking a deep breath, Riyo straightens herself up and elaborates, “From the moment you have arrived, you have been distant and you said it yourself that you are distracted. I may not understand what you have gone through these last few years, but the Ahsoka I knew did not allow emotion to cloud her judgement. It’s Barriss Offee isn’t it?”

Ahsoka’s head whipped back around, her eyes narrowing, “What do you know about Barriss?”

“Bail told me.” Riyo answers gently, her face softening. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Several moments of silence passed by as Ahsoka stood frozen in her place. Riyo could tell by the look in Ahsoka’s eye and her nervous body language that the Torguta was at war with herself. It’s like Ahsoka herself wasn’t sure why she was reacting this way. 

Meanwhile, Riyo was at a loss on how to comfort Ahsoka. Their meeting was not going according to plan but that did not mean Riyo did not care about Ahsoka and her feelings.

How long has it been since anyone asked about how Ahsoka was? How much has she lost all the years? What exactly was Ahsoka bottling up inside and how long had she been holding it? 

Riyo mentally slapped herself for being so crass and selfish. Instead of being the friend Ahsoka needed, Riyo only thought of her own self interest. She needed to make this right. She needed to do right by Ahsoka and offer a hand.

“Ahsoka?”

“I need some air.” Ahsoka blurts out, running out the room.

“Ahsoka!” Riyo calls out running after her to see where she was going.

Ahsoka ended up back out onto the landing pad breathing heavily, her back hunched over with her hands gripping her knees as if she had run up a steep incline. Riyo kept her distance seeing that Ahsoka began to sob.

In their brief time together during the war, Riyo had come to know of Ahsoka’s fondness for a Jedi by the name of Barriss. She recalled how Ahsoka’s face lit up whenever she told Riyo a story about the Mirialan. Comparing how happy Ahsoka was then to the sadness Riyo was witnessing now, it was clear that Barriss was more than just a friend to Ahsoka.Whether or not Ahsoka has come to terms with that, the Senator did not know. 

If only Padme were here to mediate. If only General Skywalker was just a call away. Hell, if only Barriss Offee were here to heal whatever was hurting Ahsoka so deeply. All Riyo can do now is let Ahsoka cry her heart out until she was ready to talk. 

  
  
  
  



	7. The Approaching Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luminara thinks back to the last conversation she had with Barriss before the Grand Inquisitor delivers shocking news. Quinlan Vos offers to train Barriss to prepare her for her eventual confrontation with the Empire. Ahsoka opens up to Riyo about Barriss before the Emperor arrives on Pantora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I'm so glad I was able to get out another chapter sooner than expected; huge shout out to my good friend devondeal on Tumblr for practically co-writing this story with me! She's been a huge help approving my ideas and giving a second opinion, thus motivating to produce this story at a faster rate for you all :) 
> 
> Things are going to start getting intense from here on out, so I'm warning you in advance for all the feels coming your way! As always thank you to everyone who has given this story some love with the kudos or a comment; it really makes my day! <3 With that being said, I hope you enjoy the read and I look forward to hearing your feedback!
> 
> May the Force be with you all and Ill see you all in the next installment!
> 
> Love always,   
> Bailey

6

Luminara lays in her cell looking up at the ceiling in distress, unable to sleep. Wherever Barriss was, Luminara now knows that her apprentice was in pain and suffering. Ever since Barriss confessed to her crimes, Luminara has been left in the dark when it came to her Padawan’s whereabouts and well being. 

It was only after their bond was severed that the Jedi Master realized how much she relied on such information. Luminara hated not knowing what Barriss was thinking, doing, or feeling and her heart broke for it. Because no one else in the entire galaxy knew the young Mirialan better than Luminara did. She practically raised Barriss, having watched over her entire life.

It was Luminara who rocked Barriss to sleep whenever she visited her the Temple nursery, who comforted Barriss whenever she had a nightmare or stressed over her studies, who taught Barriss everything she knew about the Force and birth culture, who praised and tattooed Barriss after each milestone in her Jedi training. Luminara thought she knew her student inside and out like the back of her hand, loving her and protecting her in the best way she can, but somehow she missed something.

Did she unknowingly push Barriss down a dark path? Were there signs? Was there something she could have done to save Barriss from the dark and if so, could she bring her back to the light? More importantly, if Luminara could sense Barriss, could Barriss sense her too?

“Oh Barriss, I’m so sorry...I’m here love, I’m here if you can feel me....” Luminara whispers to no one, a tear escaping from her eye. What she would give to hold Barriss again; to kiss her forehead, look her in the eye, tell her how sorry she was and how much she still loved her; that she was forgiven and that everything was going to be alright. 

Luminara then closes her eyes as she begins to think back to the very memory that’s been haunting her since Barriss’s arrest; their last conversation together. For so long Luminara has mulled over the events leading up to their farewell and has picked through every word Barriss said. However all their interactions would end on a good note, confusing Luminara even more as to how Barriss fell.

She needed to know what had happened. If she was to die soon, Luminara needed to know where she went wrong with Barriss. Otherwise she could not fully make peace with her death. 

_ “They’re sending you away again, aren’t they? And I won’t be coming with you?” Barriss concludes in an annoyed tone surprising the older woman walking beside her.  _

_ Luminara had just exited the Council chambers with her next assignment. She and Master Vos were to go to the jungle world of Drongar to investigate suspicious Separatist activity involving a medicinal plant known as bota. Quinlan was going in Barriss’s place so that she can help with the sick and injured. Barriss’s healing gift was proving itself more valuable each day as the bed continue to fill up with no end of the war in sight.  _

_ “And this frustrates you?” Luminara questions gently, sending calming waves of the Force to soothe her Padawan.  _

_ “Yes it does, actually.” Barriss answers sharply, causing Luminara to stop in her tracks. _

_ “Barriss, this isn’t like you. What is it?” Luminara asks, placing a hand on the girl’s shoulder. _

_ Barriss chews her lip, “I’m afraid Master.” _

_ “Of what darling?” Luminara presses with a reassuring squeeze. _

_ “Can we go somewhere more quiet?” Barriss pleads, gesturing to the many Jedi that walked past them in the halls. _

_ Luminara nods and guides them in an empty meditation room where they could speak in private. The Jedi Master then motions for her apprentice to take a seat on one of the mats on the floor to which she complies. Once both women sat down, Luminara offered Barriss a warm smile. _

_ “What’s on your mind Padawan mine?”  _

_ Barriss struggles to maintain eye contact, “Master... I think there’s something wrong with me.” _

_ Luminara’s heart skipped a beat, “What do you mean? Are you feeling alright?” _

_ Barriss slowly nods, “Yes, I just don’t want you to go. I don’t know how much more I can take.” _

_ Luminara deflates seeing how distraught her apprentice looked, “Tell me what’s on your heart Barriss. It hurts me to see you this way!” _

_ Barriss steadies herself, “This war...it’s really taken its toll on me. The constant fighting, the death, it hurts me Master. I’m physically okay but every day I just feel myself slipping away. I hardly eat anymore, I can’t sleep without seeing people die... people I love...and they keep sending you away and I worry about you and...” _

_ Barriss then broke into tears immediately causing Luminara to embrace the girl, rubbing soothing circles on her back as she cried. _

_ “It’s okay Barriss... I’ve got you... Let it all out...” _

_ And for several minutes that's how Master and apprentice stayed. While Barriss released her pain, Luminara sucked back tears of her own in order to stay strong for her Padawan. Since the war began, Luminara has despised Barriss’s involvement in it. She knew Barriss’s heightened sensitivity as a healer would make being deployed into battle difficult thus she considered bringing the idea of removing Barriss from the field to the Council. But Luminara knew that Barriss would not allow for it. It would undoubtedly hurt the young woman’s pride and possibly do more damage to her emotional health.  _

_ Luminara just couldn’t risk hurting Barriss in any way.  _

_ That’s why Luminara spent so much time over preparing for their missions. She wanted to do everything she can for the two of them to be successful, which is why their campaign on Geonosis was such a painful blow. Barriss was more than happy to utilize her photographic memory for an important assignment but it was Luminara’s plan that nearly cost the Padawans their lives. Had Barriss and Ahsoka perished, Luminara knew she would never forgive herself. She remained calm for Anakin, but little did the man know that she was falling apart on the inside as well. As much as her colleague wanted to deny it, Luminara didn’t want to give up on Barriss either. Losing Barriss would have shattered her beyond repair.  _

_ Barriss’s breathing then became more labored alerting her Master that a panic attack was underway. _

_ “Breathe with me Barriss, stay with me. Deep breath through the nose in 3...2...1...” Luminara says before breathing deeply herself. _

_ Barriss does as instructed and instantly grew calmer as she synchronized her breath with Luminara’s. _

_ “That’s my girl...” Luminara whispers, kissing the top of Barriss’s head and combing her fingers through her hair. _

_ After a moment of silence Barriss confesses, “There’s something I’ve been keeping from you...about the time I got possessed by the Geonosian parasite.” _

_ Luminara winces at the memory, “Tell me...” _

_ “There was a moment where I was lucid before I went unconscious, where the worm wasn’t speaking for me. I begged for Ahsoka to kill me and she told me she couldn’t and as grateful as I am... I remember feeling disappointed. I wanted to be free of the pain.” Barriss explains before Luminara pulls her chin upward. _

_ Misty violet eyes locked on blue, “Do you still feel this way now?” _

_ Barriss shakes her head, “No... but I fear it may happen again if something doesn’t change.” _

_ Luminara cups Barriss’s cheeks, “Trust me when I say that I feel that same way you do about this war and our involvement in it. The Council isn’t always right, but I’m afraid our hands are tied on this one. It is up to us that we stand up for the millions who can’t defend themselves against evil. Remember what I told you when you kept having nightmares about Geonosis?” _

_ Barriss smiles, “You mean about finding the light?” _

_ Luminara beams with pride, pushing a stray bang from the girl’s face, “It’s always there like I’m always here. Barriss I love you and I promise that when this is all over, we will get you the help you need. I think it’s best we seek Minding services for you, maybe even some other treatment options too to help you cope. There is no shame in seeking help when needed, my Padawan. And of course, I’d go with you because Force knows I’m not perfect either!” _

_ The two women then shared a much needed laugh. _

_ “Promise me something Barriss?” Luminara asks touching foreheads with her apprentice. _

_ “Anything my Master.” Barriss says taking Luminara’s hands into her own.  _

_ “Stay strong my love and please if you need to talk do not hesitate to contact me. No matter the day or time, I will answer if I’m not in battle. You’ve been so brave through all of this and I’m so grateful you’ve opened up to me. When I come back, you will be receiving a couple tattoos for your courage. I couldn’t be more proud of you. “ Luminara professes before finishing with a proclamation Barriss could never see coming, “You will be a Knight very soon Barriss. You have grown into a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be. It will not be long before the Council sees you the way I see you.” _

_ Barriss was speechless, but Luminara was able to see the happiness written all over her Padawan’s face. With another peck on the cheek, Luminara bids Barriss farewell. _

_ “I have to get going now. Don’t forget what I’ve said, I love you Barriss.” _

_ Barriss then pulled them both up and gave Luminara the last hug the Jedi Master would ever receive from her Padawan. _

_ “I love you too... May the Force be with you Master.” _

The sound of her cell door hissing open then forced Luminara upright. A couple of Stormtroopers along with the Grand Inquisitor stepped in with an enormous coffin-like device causing the prisoner’s expression to harden into one of both disgust and fear.

“Oh good, you’re awake. I would have hated to have disrupted another sweet dream of yours.” sneered the Puan. If looks could kill the Inquisitor would have fallen over dead under Luminara’s intense glare.

“What are you going to do to me now? Are you going to finally show me some mercy and kill me?” Luminara fired back with an equal amount of venom. 

The Grand Inquisitor cackles, his pointed teeth gleaming in the dim lighting of the cell, “Sorry to disappoint. Were actually going on a trip… to meet your Padawan.”

Luminara’s heart stopped as well as her breathing, “Barriss…” was all she could croak out.

The Grand Inquisitor leans forward and grabs the Mirialan’s chin, “Yes, my dear. Lord Vader has great plans for you two. Soon you will have all your wishes granted. Won’t that be lovely? If only Obi-wan could join us.”

Luminara’s anger quickly returned as she spat in the man’s face causing the Stormtroopers in the room to raise their blasters. The Grand Inquisitor merely raises a hand while the other wipes his face.

“At ease. There’s no sense in fighting a dead woman. Lock her in boys.”

The troopers then proceeded to hoist a fuming Luminara up and strap her into the box. Had the woman not been caught up in thinking about her loved ones, she may have felt claustrophobic. Her limbs were bound and a muzzle was placed over her mouth. When the box was sealed shut, Luminara could see her breath against the small glass window that served as her only view of the world outside. 

Not wanting to waste another opportunity to get under the prisoner’s skin, the Grand Inquisitor presses his face against the glass.

“Make yourself comfortable in there darling because this shall be your final resting place.”

Luminara’s eyes widened as her breath quickened at the chilling remark. This is not how she imagined the end of her life. This is not how she wanted Barriss to see her. Tears began to well in her eyes once more. Right now she wished Obi-wan were here to free her from this hell she was now living.

With a push of a button on the side, a gas began to fill the casket. Luminara’s squeals filled the Inquisitor with glee. Never has anyone looked so helpless. 

“Hush now Luminara…You’re just going to sleep. You should be thanking me! I thought dreaming of your precious Jedi Knight and apprentice one last time would make you happy!”

But Luminara didn’t have time to respond due to the gas already overwhelming her to sleep. With a grin, the Grand Inquisitor motions for the Stormtroopers to take the casket away before an Imperial officer entered the room with unexpected news.

“Sir, you have an incoming message from the Ninth Sister.”

The Grand Inquisitor raises a non existent brow, “Is there a problem?”

“The Second Sister has made contact with Barriss Offee on Kashyyyk.”

“I’ll be right there.”

Meanwhile back on Tatooine, Obi-wan wakes from his slumber screaming. For he had seen and felt Luminara’s grim circumstances through the Force. The man had been just as helpless as Luminara in that all he could do was watch as Imperials shoved his beloved into a box. Obi-wan wanted to unleash his rage on the Puan that inflicted so much pain on the woman he loved. His anger was comparable to when Darth Maul impaled Qui-gon on Naboo many years ago.

“LUMINARA!”

________________________________________

“MASTER!” Barriss cries out finally coming to after being struck earlier. 

Something terrible had just happened to Luminara somewhere. Wherever her Master was, Barriss realized she needed to find her soon; time was starting to run out.

“Hey, take it easy kid!” Quinlan soothes rushing over to Barriss’s side.

Barriss could not believe her eyes, “Master Vos? You’re alive? But how? And where are we?”

Barriss now saw that they appeared to be in a cave with a small fire burning a few feet away.

“We’re still on Kashyyyk, but don’t worry you’re safe here.” Quinlan reassures with a small smile, “Are you hungry?”

“Only if it means you’ll answer all my questions. Don’t get me wrong Master, I couldn’t be more happy to see you, but from what I’ve heard, you shouldn’t be here...unless I’ve hit my head too hard and I’m hallucinating?” Barriss answers now, becoming aware of the pain coming from her left eye.

“That’s actually my fault there,” Quinlan says sheepishly, wiping the dried blood off of Barriss’s mouth, “I’m truly sorry about it, but I couldn’t let you complete another dark deed.”

Barriss frowns, “You thought I was going to kill Trilla?”

Quinlan sighs, “From what I could see and sense, it sure looked like you were going in that direction. Take it from me kid, you wouldn’t want to carry that burden… here let’s get some food in you and I’ll explain everything.”

The man then proceeded to pour some stew into a small wooden bowl, motioning the young woman to sit with him near the fire. Barriss complies and graciously accepts the food, not remembering when the last time she ate. As she begins to drink, Quinlan does as promised and proceeds to give his version of everything that has happened.

“Luminara and I were both deployed here along with Master Yoda before the Clones turned on us. You see, when you were gone, there was a time where I too felt the dark side. I was Dooku’s apprentice briefly and I even fell in love with Ventress… Long story short, Ventress saved me and I returned to the Order. Your poor Master was essentially my chaperone, making sure I stayed loyal to the Jedi…” Quinlan pauses for a moment as he steadied the intense emotions he began to feel inside, “She and Obi-wan were the only ones who weren’t afraid of me. I suppose it makes sense considering we grew up together and all. It’s the Jedi way to forgive and everyone seemed alright with me, but their suspicion was always there. I can’t say I blamed them...I killed and hurt a lot of people Barriss. I think my sins outweigh all the good I ever did as a Jedi.”

“But Luminara never gave up on me. She never treated me any different and she helped me work through my grief and guilt. She taught me how to forgive myself and she helped bring Aayla and I back on speaking terms. For a while, Aayla wouldn’t have anything to do with me. I can’t blame her, I betrayed her when I turned to the dark side. I went against everything I ever taught her and for what? To avenge my dead Master? I was a fool!” 

“It must have been hard having been captured and tortured by Dooku, only to find out that the woman you grew to love lied to you about killing your Master.” Barriss gently validates before adding, “The Council sent you to kill a man, something that went against everything the Jedi stood for. They put you on that path! You were practically set up to fail!”

Quinlan was surprised to hear this, “That may be true Barriss, but it was still my choice. I chose to take on that assignment, I chose to let Dooku get that better of me, and I chose to kill. If it weren’t for Asajj’s love and sacrifice, I would have stayed a Sith forever. How do you know that? You were in prison at that time.” 

“When I escaped prison, I saw the stories about a Jedi Master that became Dooku’s newest acolyte when I was fleeing Coruscant. It was rumored you and Ventress may have been romantically involved and knowing how Master Tholme died, I was able to piece everything together.” Barriss explains causing the former Sith’s jaw to drop.

“You escaped prison? A prison designed to restrain Force users? But how?” Quinlan questions with a tone of amazement.

Barriss’s olive green cheeks tinted pink, “I was able to escape through the vents in the showers.”

Quinlan then began to laugh so hard, tears started to leak from his eyes, “I’m sorry kid! But that is just too good! How in the hell were you able to pull that off and did you really run around Coruscant naked?”

Barriss flushed even redder, “Of course not! I kept my jumpsuit on until I was able to find more suitable clothes!”

“Well, that’s a relief. Luminara probably would have had a stroke if her little girl was roaming the streets like that!”

“Vos!”

“I’m sorry! Please continue.”

Barriss calms herself with a deep breath, “For a while, I was so depressed with what I’ve done that the thought of escaping didn’t occur to me. But then one day I remembered that I studied the prison’s blueprints when I had to write about Republic security for a class and I just knew I needed to escape and atone for what I’ve done. As much as I deserved my punishment, I couldn’t stand being in that place anymore...it was a nightmare.”

“I can only imagine…” Quinlan agrees, his facial expression turning more empathetic. “It’s a relief to hear that we were all right all along.”

“Right about what?” Barriss blurts.

“That you weren’t yourself when the bombing happened, that you didn’t allow the darkness to consume you.” Quinlan clarifies. “You were just a child that made a mistake. A mistake that probably would have never happened if we listened to what you had to say.”

“That still doesn’t excuse what I’ve done.” Barriss argues, tears now rolling down her cheeks.

“Hey now… no need to cry now. Something tells me you didn’t mean for anyone to get hurt.” Quinlan says as he sits himself next to Barriss wrapping an arm around her as he did for his own Padawan whenever she was upset.

“I didn’t…” Barriss whispered, allowing herself to relax in Quinlan’s hold.

“Wanna tell me what happened?” 

Barriss then told Quinlan everything. From her meeting Leta Turmond and her gang of anti-Jedi followers on a walk outside the Temple shortly after Luminara’s departure to her time on Mirial. It was the first time Barriss ever told her full story to anyone and to her surprise, it was the most relief she felt in years. As much as it hurt, the truth needed to be set free. Though the most upsetting memory for Barriss to reveal was her meeting with Palpatine the night she made her decision to conspire with Letta.

_ Barriss quickly makes her way to the Chancellor after her shift in the Halls of Healing as her presence had been requested. She moved with an extra spring in her step wondering if Palpatine had news, good or bad, regarding her Master. It had been a week since their farewell and Barriss had been anxiously waiting for an update. _

_ Unfortunately for the Padawan, the jungle world of Drongar experienced heavy thunderstorms and showers, making holocommunication extremely difficult. All her communications with Luminara at this point have been brief with their connection failing within minutes. When those calls failed, Barriss would immediately contact Ahsoka, who was also currently away with her own Master, and the Togruta always cheered her up with her hilarious commentary on missions or her reassuring words on Luminara’s absence. Yet, even with Ahsoka’s support, Barriss had never felt more lonely being at the Temple on her own. With Barriss’s empathic nature, her patient’s pain became her pain, worsening her depression. _

_ She then pauses outside Palpatine’s office as a question enters her mind. _

_ “If this had something to do with Luminara, wouldn’t I be meeting with the Council instead of Palpatine?” _

_ As if the man knew she was just outside, Palpatine greets her at the door with a smile, “Padawan Offee, please come inside! I’m glad you were able to make it!” _

_ Barriss politely bows, “The pleasure is mine, your Excellency.” _

_ Palpatine then shows her into his office, offering a seat near his desk. Once the two sat down in their respective chairs, Barriss’s curiosity got the better of her. _

_ “I couldn’t help but be confused by your invitation, but I assume you invited me here because of something to do with my Master?” _

_ With a sad expression, Palpatine shakes his head, “No, my dear. I’m afraid I am unaware of Master Unduli’s whereabouts and if I knew anything, please believe me when I say that you would be the first to know.” _

_ Barriss sinks in her chair, “Thank you, your grace. Is there something else that I can help you with then?” _

_ “Actually, I was going to ask you the same thing.” Palpatine says shocking the Mirialan, “This may come as a surprise, but I have noticed how much you and your Master mean to each other, you’ve been coming into my office for several years now after all!” _

_ Barriss merely blinks in confusion, cueing the politician to continue. _

_ “I once had a mentor too. I lost my family when I was very young and when I had no one, a very wise man took me under his wing. He taught me everything I know and if it weren’t for him, I would not be where I am now. Though there were times where he had business elsewhere and I would miss him. When he died, the pain was unimaginable.” _

_ “The reason why I am telling you this is because I can see how much this war has affected you. The bright eyed student I used to see has become a memory now. I never had to fight in battle with my mentor, so I can’t say I fully understand how you must feel, but if I could be of help in any way, just know I am here to listen. Master Skywalker has been coming to me ever since he was a young boy whenever he felt the Jedi would dismiss him.” _

_ This greatly disturbed Barriss, “Forgive me Chancellor, but what does Anakin Skywalker or the Order have to do with me and my Master? Unless you’re under the impression that I feel isolated from the Jedi?” _

_ Palpatine smiles again, “You poor child, you don’t see it.” _

_ “See what?” Barriss asks, a knot beginning to form in her stomach. _

_ “That the Council doesn’t trust you.” Palpatine clarifies, still grinning. _

_ “I don’t understand.” _

_ “Barriss, search your feelings, you know something is amiss. The fact that you and your Master are almost never together in a time of war? Given the fact that every other Padawan including your friend, Ahsoka Tano gets to be with her Master?” Palpatine questions. _

_ The man’s words cut deep as Barriss has been coping those same thoughts. She then felt her anxiety fester in her body, her muscles growing tense and her pulse quickening. _

_ “They keep me here because I can heal.” Barriss counters with false confidence. _

_ “A valuable skill to be sure, but surely that would be a huge asset out in the field.” Palpatine presses. _

_ Barriss digs her fingernails into the armrest of her chair, “I agree.” _

_ A moment of silence passes between them as Barriss ponders the Chancellor’s words. She couldn’t deny the validity of the points he was making and her lack of answers was concerning, but surely she was no outsider amongst the Jedi. Barriss has heard from several Knights and Masters that she was a bright and gifted student. Her record was impeccable and she was a Padawan respected and admired by the younglings. There was no logical reason why Barriss would be in any trouble, but if someone like the Chancellor was asking about it, maybe there was something she was missing. _

_ Was it because of her exposure to the Geonosian parasite? Was it because she has voiced her distaste of the war to members of the Council before? Or worse, did someone discover her feelings for Ahsoka? The idea made her stomach churn. Barriss knew that a romantic relationship could expel her from the Order and without the Order, she would not know how to survive in the outside world. She couldn’t bear the idea of never seeing her loved ones again or not being able to save lives as a Jedi. _

_ “Miss Offee, are you alright. You don’t look well.” Palpatine probes, having observed the Jedi turn a paler shade of green. _

_ Barriss snaps out her thoughts, “I’m alright, just tired I think.” _

_ Palpatine nods, “Of course, perhaps it’s best you get some rest. But know that you’re doing a great service for the Republic and I for one am grateful. It’s a shame the Council doesn’t see you the way I and your Master do. I thought the Jedi were supposed to care for their own and praise their pupils rather than ignore them. Just know that I see you and that I am here should you ever need anything Barriss.” _

_ Barriss gives a weak smile and rises to take another bow, “Thank you Chancellor.” _

_ Just as Barriss was about to exit, Palpatine posed the unforgettable question that rattled her to the core. _

_ “Isn’t it ironic that the ones who claim to be guardians of peace and justice are the reason that so many die every day?” _

_ Barriss snaps her head back, “We serve under the request of the Senate, we’re only fighting back against the Separatist that threaten the lives of those who cannot fight back.” _

_ Palpatine shrugs, “Indeed, but there was a time where Jedi Knights would negotiate with their wisdom instead of their lightsaber.” _

_ Not knowing how to respond, Barriss flashes another smile before exiting the office. Once she is out of earshot, Barriss breaks into a run back to travel back to her personal quarters at the Temple. She needed to get a hold of Luminara so that she could help make sense of her strange meeting with Palpatine and ease her growing anxiety. _

_ Yet of course right when she needed Luminara the most, her holocommunicator was unable to get a signal to Drognar again. All Barriss could do was stare blankly at the red lettering on her device that flashed “No Signal”, her heart sinking. A clap of thunder from outside causes the girl to nearly jump out of her skin. _

_ As heavy raindrops crashed against her window, Barriss couldn’t help but chuckle on how the outside weather conditions reflected the storm in her mind. She first heard Letta Turmond’s voice, a political anarchist she met outside the Temple. _

_ “The Jedi think they are the heroes, but they are no different than the Separatist. Everywhere they go, people die and worlds get destroyed. Maybe if they stayed out of the way, we wouldn’t have to work so hard to support their war! They’re the villains!”  _

_ Next, came Palpatine’s voice. _

_ ““Isn’t it ironic that the ones who claim to be guardians of peace and justice are the reason that so many die every day?” _

_ “...the Council doesn’t trust you.” _

_ Then Ahsoka’s voice. _

_ “I miss you Barriss… I wish we didn’t have to be apart all the time!” _

_ Finally, she heard Luminara’s sage advice. _

_ “Find the light, Barriss. It is always there as I am always there.” _

_ But in that moment, Barriss could not find the light and Luminara wasn’t nearby. For all she knew, her Master, Ahsoka, or any one of her friends could be dead. The fighting needed to stop before there was no one left, something needed to be done right away to bring everyone back home. _

_ Perhaps she could voice her concerns to the Council again. Barriss shakes her head, impossible. With the number of Jedi dwindling, no one would want to hear a Padawan, especially one they may or may not trust, complain. If Barriss was in any trouble, she couldn’t risk dishonoring her name or her Master’s name any further. It has now become clear that Barriss was truly alone in this.  _

_ With her face wet with tears, Barriss makes a decision she believes to be her only option.  _

_ “Hello?” came Letta’s voice on her comlink. _

_ “Letta, this is Barriss...can we meet?” _

“Damn kid… that is one hell of a story right there.” Quinlan says after Barriss finishes her tale.

Looking down into her now empty bowl, Barriss sighs, “That’s why I have to make things right. I have to save my Master and I have to earn Ahsoka’s trust.”

Quinlan places a hand over Barriss’s, “Your heart was in the right place Barriss. You were just a child...a traumatized one and that is not your fault! No one thought you were evil Barriss. The trial was considered to be a tragedy by all of us including Skywalker. We lost two incredible Padawans and the Order was to blame...or should I say the Republic was.”

“But what about Luminara?” Barriss asks, hugging herself as her body begins to shake.

Quinlan gives the girl another squeeze, “She was never angry. She loves you more than life itself. You’re her girl Barriss, she never gave up on you. Funny how Palpatine made it seem like he cared about you guys when he was the reason why she couldn’t visit you in prison.”

Barriss’s hands balled into fists, “Makes sense considering who he really is.”

“But none of that matters anymore. Barriss, it is no accident that our paths crossed. Now that I know where you’re coming from and what you plan to do, it is clear to me that I need to complete your training. I will teach you how to control the dark side, the way Ventress once taught me.” Quinlan proposes.

Barriss stands up, “You’re going to teach me the dark side? Are you serious?!”

Quinlan raises a hand, “Take it easy, that’s not what I meant. I mean I want to teach how to control your anger, to not allow your emotions to consume you. If you’re really set on finding Luminara, you’re going to see and hear things you don’t want to. There’s also a good chance she may already be gone…”

Barriss shakes her head, “No...she’s alive! I’ve felt it!”

It was Quinlan’s turn to stand up, “That may be, but Barriss I know how these people operate. If they have Luminara, they’re clearly using her to get to you. Once you fall into their trap, she’s done for.”

“How can you say that! She’s your best friend!” Barriss hisses.

“You don’t think this is hurting me too! That I’d want nothing more than to destroy the people who dare lay a hand on her?!” Quinlan shouts, throwing his hands up.

Barriss says nothing as she wipes fresh tears away from her eyes. Feeling guilty, Quinlan takes a moment to calm himself before speaking again.

“I’m sorry Barriss… I know it’s not what you want to hear but unfortunately we have to accept the fact that evil rules the galaxy. If there’s any chance that we can avenge the ones we’ve lost, we can’t give into what the Empire wants.”

“There may be a chance you can save Luminara after all. I could be wrong and it wouldn’t be the first time, but you need to go in prepared. Let me teach you how to get the upper hand, without having to kill anyone. I sensed the conflict in you when you knocked that Inquisitor down. If I hadn’t stepped in when I did, there’s no telling what would have happened to you.”

“Perhaps the only reason why I survived the purge is to pass on what I’ve learned to someone who can set things right. After all, it’s the least I can do for Luminara after everything she’s done for me.”

Barriss couldn’t argue the truth in the man’s words. Who better to mentor her than someone who has successfully returned to the light side?

“Teach me.” Barriss finally accepts.

A smile returns to Quinlan’s face, “We start at dawn tomorrow, better get some rest. I’ll get you a spare sleeping sack.”

“Vos?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you for saving me.”

“You’re welcome kid…I apologize again about the eye!”

Barriss laughs, “Better my eye than my sanity!”

________________________________________

Riyo awakened early the next morning as dawn’s first light peeked through the windows. She quickly shuffles out of bed and makes herself presentable in hopes of finding and talking to Ahsoka. After their initial conversation the day before, Ahsoka was inconsolable. She had cried until there were no more tears left and she refused to eat dinner when it was offered. The Pantoran’s heart broke seeing the girl she admired so broken. 

What horrors has her friend witnessed? Who or what has hurt the Togruta so much? 

Riyo had to know. If anything, helping Ahsoka make peace with her past is the least the Senator could do for upsetting her. Right now, her grievance against Palpatine’s tyranny was the least of her concerns. 

Thankfully, she was able to find Ahsoka outside on the balcony of her guest suite. The Jedi appeared to be meditating judging by the way she was standing still with her arms clasped behind her back and her knees apart.

“Ahsoka?” Riyo quietly calls out.

“Yes?” Ahsoka says back, not moving.

“Are you alright?” Riyo follows up, moving a little closer.

“I’m not sure.” Ahsoka exhales, turning to face Riyo.

“Shall I leave you alone?” Riyo asks, seeing the exhaustion that was written all over her friend’s face.

Ahsoka shakes her head, “No, it’s good that you’re here actually. I’d probably feel better if I talked to someone.”

Riyo smiles, “Don’t push yourself for my account Ahsoka. Despite my foolishness yesterday, all I care about is you knowing that I am your friend and your well being is more important to me than anything else.”

“Riyo, you didn’t do anything wrong. You’re just as hurt as I am and I allowed my own...personal business to get in the way.” Ahsoka sighs, looking embarrassed.

“Is that why you were meditating?” quipped Riyo, gesturing them to take a seat on the guest bed.

“Yes.” Ahsoka nods, sitting down beside the Pantoran.

“Did it help?” 

Ahsoka chuckles, “A little bit. I was trying to look for someone.”

“Barriss?” Riyo guesses, grinning at the blush forming on Ahsoka’s cheeks.

“Is it really that obvious?” Ahsoka whispers, fidgeting with her hands.

“I only assumed considering recent events.” Riyo explains. “And I remember you speaking highly of her when I tagged along on your missions. Why did she leave?”

Ahsoka sighs, “She went to look for her Master, she believes the Empire has her in their custody.”

Riyo grimaces, “Of course they would.”

A moment of silence passed before Ahsoka spoke again.

“I understand why she had to go, but I still wish she were here. Despite everything that’s happened between us, she’s the only person that can understand a fraction of what I’m going through. To know what feels like to have lost everything after sacrificing our childhood for a war that was designed for everyone to lose.”

“I’ve been alone for so long that I forgot how good it felt to have someone by my side who was just like me. When I rescued Barriss, things felt “normal” again, like old times. Of course I was confused and angry with how things ended between the two of us, but when I saw her all scared and alone in the Imperial torture chair...all those feelings went away and it felt so good.” 

“Don't get me wrong, I'm still working on the forgiveness part, but I miss her and I’m praying she comes back okay. It bothers me that I don’t know if she’s safe, if she’s alright…”

Ahsoka then turns to see Riyo beaming at her, “What?”

Riyo laughs, “Nothing Ahsoka… I find it sweet how much you care about her, I always have.”

With a dumbfounded look, all Ahsoka could manage to say was, “What do you mean by that?”

Riyo shrugs, “The way you’re speaking about Barriss reminds me of how Padme would speak of Master Skywalker whenever he was away.”

“Are you implying that I have….” Ahsoka blurts out, struggling to say the rest of her thoughts aloud.

“That you have feelings for Barriss?” Riyo finishes with a smirk.

Ahsoka rapidly shakes her head, “Yes that! I don’t know Riyo, I think I’m just tired and just need some rest!”

“If you say so!” Riyo teases earning a hard look from Ahsoka.

“I’m not in love okay! Especially with Barriss of all people! I don’t have time for romance with an entire legion of people trying to kill me all the time!” Ahsoka says with a wave of her hand.

Riyo wasn’t buying her friend’s words, but she resigned to keeping her opinion to herself, “Alright Ahsoka, I won’t bring the subject up again. Would you like something to eat at least? You didn’t eat yesterday and we still have much to discuss.”

Ahsoka crosses her arms, “Ah yes, your quest for murder.”

Riyo frowns, “Is it really murder or it is a necessity to avenge all the innocents that have been killed and all the people who face oppression everyday?”

Ahsoka couldn’t argue the devastation the Empire has brought onto the galaxy, but her Jedi principles still resonated with her despite her departure from the Order, “There just has to be a better way.”

“Well unless you come up with a better plan to free us all, then I’m all ears. Come on, let’s get some food in you.” Riyo says tugging Ahsoka along beside her.

A guard then greeted them at the door, “My lady, the Emperor has just landed on Pantora.”

“What?! He wasn’t set to arrive until tomorrow!” Riyo replies frantically before looking back at Ahsoka. “Make yourself scarce for a while. I’ll get to the bottom of this and hopefully we’ll have time later to reconvene.”

Riyo then turns back to the guard, “Have my men escort the Emperor to my office, I will meet you all there shortly.”

“Yes, my lady.” The guards said with a bow before turning to leave.

“Riyo, it’s going to be alright.” Ahsoka says already sensing Palpatine’s dark side energy. It was strong enough to make her queasy and admittedly afraid.

“Dont worry about me, Ahsoka. I’ve got this, just whatever you do, stay safe.” Riyo says before running out the room.

Now alone, Ahsoka falls backward onto the bed placing a hand over her now racing heart. When Ahsoka agreed to serve as a spy for the rebellion, she always hoped she’d never have to encounter the Emperor. Stormtroopers and Inquisitors were one thing, but a Sith Lord was another. Since her duel with Maul, Ahsoka never wanted to deal with Sith Lords ever again considering all she has seen and done in the war. But Ahsoka didn’t have a choice, she couldn’t run away.

_ “What am I going to do?” _ Ahsoka thinks to herself before mumbling to herself, “Damn it Barriss, I need you!”


End file.
